<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔鬼A的春天1-4 by zhenyixiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889584">魔鬼A的春天1-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao'>zhenyixiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tvb天若有情</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔鬼A的春天1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>染香<br/>
一件衣服吃了火锅会沾上味道，一个beta却可以纤尘不染。<br/>
他们不受重视也不受约束，自由而透明。<br/>
一个Alpha爱上一个beta有多痛苦。<br/>
beta永远不能理解他的欲望和深陷。<br/>
他总记得，在新生欢迎仪式上，港生拢起来的头发，美人尖处几绺头发垂下来，润泽的脸颊，扬着头，温和的向每一个新生说欢迎，他如水般隽永的声音流入他的胸膛。<br/>
julian只有14岁，少年心事总是春，他早熟和自持的性子土崩瓦解，加入学生会一点点靠近和他没有交集的心上人，<br/>
高中部的港生要毕业了，julian才初二，学校举办了誓师大会，他们低年纪有幸可以站在天台说出对前辈的鼓励与支持，青春是冲动的，julian想在高台上向他迟钝的学长告白。<br/>
julian将西装校服穿的整齐挺括，柔软的发丝在风中萦绕，他走在去港生班级的路上越走越轻快，从急行到狂奔，那种雀跃是他这个年纪孩子该有的行为。<br/>
跑到时格外亢奋，看到一副不可思议的画面，教室里他妈抱着港生哭，海哥就站在她们旁边，周围一群和他一样手足无措的同学，那天他多了一个哥哥，也多了一个不能爱的人。<br/>
那天的夕阳很好，气氛也很好，高台上向港生表白的学妹很多。<br/>
“港生学长我喜欢你，我不在乎你是不是beta！”<br/>
这台词这么耳熟不是他想对他说的吗，成长就是让你明白，你的爱并没有那么惊天动地，平凡的要命。<br/>
年轻的信息素无处挥洒，隐忍的他浑身散发禁欲又诱惑的变态气息。<br/>
他长成一个精神控制力异常强大，可以对发情的omega，视若无睹，当其他alpha像脱离不了低级欲望的禽兽时，他进化成更高端的禽兽：衣冠禽兽。<br/>
自从学弟变弟弟，港生看出对方眼中原有的仰慕和崇拜之情熄灭了，少年靓丽的眸子，独特的光辉，曾经给他带来多大的满足感与成就感。<br/>
他现在冷着眼看，他和莲好表演着母慈子孝，像一个局外人，冷漠的变成灰黑色的雕像。<br/>
他恨自己吧，恨他夺走了他，原本就拥有不多的母爱。<br/>
就是这样一个，他亏欠的人，一路和他绑在一起上了医科大，最后连专业也选的整容外科。<br/>
港生比他资历深，julian医院混了几年，港生从的上级变平级最后被踹了下去变下级，julian精深的医术像一个资深的老专家，且他比年龄大了的专家手脚利落。<br/>
有许多患者都迷信他的医术，他的手术从年头排到年尾。<br/>
病房流传着一句话，你不想鼻子做歪，就别打鲁教授身子的主意。<br/>
一个强大美貌的A，青春期后少不了收到殷勤和诱惑，科室里新转来一个漂亮的O护士小姐周湘晗，信息素像本人一样开朗大方，是柑橘味的，她大胆的向julian表达了爱意，julian当着港生和科室人的面落她的面，工作时表白不敬业不专业。<br/>
julian挑着剑眉明显是生气了，港生挡在julian前面，面对面拉着他的手腕，港生身上散发出的香皂清新的味道，安抚了julian暴躁的情绪，港生这才勉强把他拽到一边，按住了还要讲刻薄话的julian。<br/>
julian生气不是没有缘由，这个姑娘，没有好好喷气味阻隔剂，整个科室男男女女AAoo都受到了影响，也就港生和几个b毫无知觉，不知道整个科室每天回响着赵忠祥老师的话外音：“万物复苏又到了动物交配的季节。”<br/>
另外一个好脾气的beta阿万，把愣在原地的湘湘姑娘给拉出去，之前眼睛一直在julian身上打转的湘湘注意到了，平时不太起眼，关键时刻却像驯兽师一样站出来的港生。<br/>
阿万说港生是全科室的希望，救星，只要他在，鲁大医生的注意力都会集中在他身上，两个人在一起斗嘴，可以消磨julian的血条，他就没空挑剔他们。<br/>
想当年港生也是一个，腰围只有一尺八的翩翩美少年，为了锯的动坚硬的腿骨，加餐吃到现在这样，前后左右哪个方位看都圆乎乎的，更显得他和气温柔。<br/>
病房的患者最喜欢向他咨询，他善良且心思细腻，湘湘有幸和他巡视病房，他一点都不敷衍，轻轻柔柔的笑容挂在脸上，对那些烧伤严重面目全非的患者，柔声说着话，没有一点厌恶，不会让患者从他的表情中，看出自己身体现阶段的丑陋。<br/>
病房转来了一个姑娘，自己就诊，陈年的烧伤疤痕，别人都有人陪伴，她独自一个人，看起来那么坚强，太坚强壳子太硬了，心里的忐忑一点也不流露出来，更不会不厌其烦的缠着医生问手术方案和方法。<br/>
港生留意到了这个女患者的情况，他借着安慰她同病房的一个6岁的小朋友，把手术说给她听，港生软着声音哄着那个小男孩，对他说：“手术就像你完成一块拼图，把原本好的皮肤撑大，拼到坏掉的皮肤上。”他用生动形象的语言，讲童话一般，讲给那个小朋友。<br/>
旁边躺在病床上的姑娘，背对着竖起耳朵听着，听到后来，她听懂了手术原理和一些疑惑的地方，一直忐忑焦虑的心情舒缓了，这一刻她的堡垒坍塌了，她焖在被子里小声的哭了。<br/>
两个患者的情绪安抚好，他就忙着带湘湘回去会诊。<br/>
其他医生都下班了，那个患者走廊里散步路过港生办公室门口，橘黄色的灯光下，julian站在港生面前，挡住了一部分光，从julian身体和胳膊中支开的缝隙里，港生皱着眉头的脸露出来，两个人的手都集中在患者的脸部的图片上，研究从哪个角度缝合。<br/>
julian拿过旁边一张白纸，给港生画示意图，他弯着腰很吃力，港生挪了把椅子，把julian按在上面，半蹲在他旁边看，julian不知道和他说什么了，港生频繁的点头，然后就被julian揉了后脑勺。<br/>
不知道为什么她看的心里暖暖的，像喝了一杯热巧克力。<br/>
同事聚会，作为领导julian从来不爱带他们吃味道重的食物，港生身上沾着他的气味，会被那些食物破坏，会让他不爽，<br/>
他每天毫无意义用信息素圈禁着一个beta，无人觉察他肮脏的心思，在他的下属心中他就是一个没有感情的手术机器。<br/>
鲁德培腺体发育不良，信息素接受障碍等等的话题，经常流传在寂寞虚度的O口中。<br/>
只能是别人的问题，不可能是自己失败。<br/>
julian经常想港生如果是O，他的信息素是什么味道，连港生术前清洗洗手液柠檬的香味，他都能想到亢奋，明明其他同事也用，他闻了港生身上的香气就本能释放出威压，手术中，其他A噤若寒蝉都臣服在他的麾下，站在他旁边的港生，还是那么专注，丝毫不被他影响，帮julian穿无菌衣的动作没有一点停滞，julian不能让别人碰他，只要手术有港生，总是他帮他穿。<br/>
港生圈住他的腰，他的头垂下搭在julian的肩膀，将带子在他背后系好，港生的头发很柔顺脖颈后的皮肤透亮的白皙，如果他有腺体一定在这个位置。<br/>
手术的过程两个人默契的像一个人，julian一个眼神，港生就能把正确的工具递到他手里，港生的医术完全可以主刀，但他却一直给julian打配合。<br/>
湘湘待了两个月，已经在心里给港生打抱不平100遍了。<br/>
她有一次问港生怎么受的了julian这个暴君，港生说：“不能因为一个人的脾气来判定他的医德，julian会接面部重塑这些吃力不讨好的手术，他让很多患者摆脱阴影，人生有了希望。”港生边说边笑的很欣慰。<br/>
湘湘觉得这一刻她离他们很远，只有julian这样强而有力的人，才能和旁边这个善良坚韧的男人，并肩而行。<br/>
那个患者出院后恢复的很好，她寄来的信上，说自己因为面部疤痕被取消出国资格恢复了，她因缺陷要强的前半生好像结束了，宛如新生了。<br/>
她没有写在信里的内容，藏在心里的秘密是：她看过那晚两位医生挑灯夜战后，她想谈一场恋爱了。<br/>
如果一直维持下去，这就是一个单恋爱而不得的悲惨故事。<br/>
鲁德培每天散发该死的魅力没有用。<br/>
恶龙守着他的宝藏，花不出一分钱。<br/>
但谁让，写书人偏爱，痴儿。<br/>
海哥和港生站在医院楼梯口的逃生通道里，两个人表情都很凝重，julian听着两个人的谈话，莲好得了白血病，需要骨髓移植，两个儿子都可以和她配对成功，julian是个A会有排异，港生是B可以植入一个O的腺体。<br/>
julian还没有听完冲了进去，他第一次对疼爱他的父亲色厉内荏。<br/>
他的脸涨的很红，身上的气场爆炸般涌动，像一只挑战老狼王的新任头狼：“就因为你支助他上大学就可以操纵他的人生吗？植入了o腺体会变成两者都不是的怪物。”<br/>
植入腺体手术，是为了帮助有认知障碍群体，也就是普意的变性手术，植入后O也不会有生育能力，顶多分化发育出一个脆弱的生殖腔。<br/>
无路可走厚着脸皮的海哥垂下头，这一刻港生才感到，他从小当做第二个父亲的男人，他苍老了。<br/>
港生抓住julian的手，把他的手捏的紧紧的：“我想救她，只要她能活我怎么样都可以。”<br/>
julian已经料到他会这样，睁大眼睛盯着港生脸上写满了痛心，压了压翻涌的怒火，表情慢慢冷了下来：“以后你的事，我不会管。”他甩开港生的手阔步走出门，关上门的那一刻他冷漠的面具裂开扭曲的表情。他捂住胸口，自己不珍惜自己的港生，让他心疼都没有立场。<br/>
之后不管港生发来什么求和的微信，他都不理睬，一旦开始关心他，就会把之前自己说的狠话全忘记了。<br/>
港生说自己住进医院，做完了手术，问他能来看看他吗，也不能他变成O就连朋友都做不成了吧。<br/>
鲁德培的心是钻石做的铁石心肠，偏偏就是心尖上那一小块长在港生身上，港生求他，他哪里还硬的下心肠。<br/>
julian提着和他名牌西服不搭的，一塑料袋港生爱吃的东西，港生躺在那里脸色白的，像他身上盖着的白被单，脖子上缠着纱布，他闭着眼抽了抽鼻子，鼻尖有一股花香，有些糜烂的香甜，还带着酒精般令人晕眩，像苹果熟透发酵后的醇香。<br/>
港生睁开眼睛看向，走进来的julian，还有心思开julian开玩笑：“你的信息素竟然是花香。”<br/>
看julian冷着一张脸，港生识趣的说：“你不应该再生气了，说不定我变O是上天注定的，注定闻到你味道，要不然闻不到这么好闻的味道，得是多大的遗憾啊。”<br/>
他说的无心，这句注定要闻到你的味道，却让julian的大脑一霎那空白，那一句话说的他全身的愉悦。<br/>
“我的信息素不是花香该是什么味道？”julian的声线变的像放在羽毛被上柔软且温柔。<br/>
“我以为是榴莲味的，和你一样冲且嘴臭。”港生还是没忍住揶揄他。<br/>
julian拿起桌上的东西转身就走，港生抿着嘴憋着笑在后面喊他：“这么好闻的味道，鲁生我还没有闻够，你别走啊！”<br/>
julian被他撩拨的，攥紧了手里的塑料袋，转过身来，眼神变的晶亮像粹了火的白刃。<br/>
“ 给你多闻一点，凑近了闻。”julian拉松了领带，解开脖子上的扣子，慢慢的逼近，脸上似笑非笑。<br/>
“别，这个味道太霸道闻的头晕。”港生被他释放的味道，弄的体内躁动，他却以为呛的发晕。<br/>
julian恍着两根长腿，慢慢悠悠的走到他身边，半扯着一边的衣领露着锁骨，凑到港生面前，港生闻到大量的信息素脸嗡的一下红了，脑子变成了浆糊张着嘴僵在那里，像一只被毒蛇咬了神经麻痹的小仓鼠。<br/>
气息侵袭片刻，嗅觉被无限放大，港生像喝多了酒般的浑身发热。<br/>
julian看他反应强烈，把衣服拢好，收回了香肩，港生躺在床上，像躺在指压板上，后背上扎着刺，心里一阵火急火燎的尴尬，他也不知道自己怎么了，垂下眼，舔了一下嘴唇，憨憨的咧了咧嘴。<br/>
julian看着他的反应，喉头滑动了一下，他的机会终于来了。<br/>
港生出了医院休息了几天，回到科室，整个科室的人看他比亲爹还亲。<br/>
阿柴更是抱着，港生的胳膊，不撒手：“大佬你终于回来了，你不在这一个月，我们生活在地狱里。”<br/>
其他受害者站在旁边拼命点头，一张张皱巴巴的脸上恨不得挂两道泪。<br/>
“这不是回来了嘛！”港生笑的脸颊鼓鼓的，好像还是那个人畜无害的beta。<br/>
他分化成O的事情大家都知道，看他安然无恙都松了口气。<br/>
别有用心的只有一个人，julian走路脚步很轻，走进房间，看见阿柴抱着港生的手，咳嗽了一声，大家都是一激灵，这两天没少挨训，这都形成条件反射了。<br/>
之前他看望港生时，他的腺体和身体没有结合好，没有味道，刚刚进门闻到陌生牛奶的香味。<br/>
julian意识到这是港生的味道，耳朵充血般的红了。<br/>
提了提气，强作镇定若无其事的走了。<br/>
进到自己的房间背靠在门上，捂住嘴傻笑，想着这个味道真是太可爱了。<br/>
港生的腺体还在和身体结合，前两个月没有发情期，但他已经开始能感知到别人的信息素了，做为一个O的本能，会自然被领地最强的A所吸引，julian站的离他近了，他就会呼吸困难，心跳加速身体的血液循环加快。<br/>
即使是圣人也脱离不了动物性。<br/>
julian很收敛，只有两个人独处时，把港生浸染在自己黑曼陀罗花的香味里，这种花好闻但有毒，黑蓝紫色丝绒花瓣，邪恶美丽。<br/>
不显山不露水的撩骚着。<br/>
他长的本来就靓，最近打扮的过分，衬衣里要搭一条复古的丝巾，对港生也不像之前毒舌了，收敛了很多，眼睛是心灵的窗户，就是这个窗户擦太亮，像两道激光，整个人就是一个求偶的花孔雀。<br/>
发起骚来，骚断腿那种，整个科室的人都肉眼可见看他老木逢春，只有港生以为自己异常的身体反应，是术后没有恢复好。<br/>
而且港生还老是忘喷气味阻隔剂，这个时候julian这个双标狂魔就暴露出来，港生的味道很淡，他很喜欢闻，就不想他遮住，他又不喜欢和别人一起分享这种愉悦，别人靠近港生，他就站过去，全科室的人没有不怕他的，自然会走远。<br/>
港生还没什么自觉，做手术的时候julian让他往伤口旁边垫一个棉球，他手肘从julian的腋下穿过，白皙的脖子就抵在julian眼前，他的腺体的疤痕是个小圈，现在脱了痂凸出的粉红像朵小樱花。<br/>
julian心被小猫挠了一下，当场差点去咬他，眼镜也挡不住他眼里燎原的野火，凭着强大的意志力压下了邪火。<br/>
站在一旁的湘湘看着昔日的爱慕对象，现在的姐妹，在心里，捂住了头。难道单纯的港生从一尺八的腰吃成两尺的腰，也无法逃出死变态的魔爪吗？<br/>
现代医学这么发达，港生打了抑制剂，还觉得自己是一个普通的beta，迎来了他第一个发情期，挺到第三天，以为可以安全上岸，在术后洗手的时候他眼前一黑，晕倒在julian身边，带他去医院一检查是腺体发育不好，受不了抑制剂刺激，产生副作用，要半年后才能打，中间这段时间，发情期就别上班了。<br/>
医生当着港生的面，语重心长的对julian说，你有空多陪陪他，有了伴侣还打那么多抑制剂很可怜的。<br/>
港生懵懵的看向julian，他脑子转了个弯才明白那个“陪”字什么意思。<br/>
港生这么久才有了两个人是异性的概念，看着julian望向他的脸，心终于慌了。<br/>
回去的车上julian提出陪他，港生可能从来没有经历过，不知道严重性，觉得自己可以挺过去。<br/>
没同意他的帮忙。<br/>
julian明白不能操之过急，现在要比什么时候，都该有耐心。<br/>
这一夜很难熬，港生短袖短裤团在被子里，皮肤敏感的磨一下就痒麻，身体燥热，到了半夜他躺到了地板上降温，像只小狗呜咽。<br/>
julian在车里坐了一夜，也没收到港生的求救电话，早上6点买了食物的他，再也忍不住去敲门，敲了一会没人理，港生家是密码锁，julian用港生的生日加他妈的生日，门响了一声打开了。<br/>
门一打开，顷刻之间，整个房间的香气扑面而来，原本温和的牛奶味道，在发情期变成香甜的奶油味。<br/>
julian寻着味找他甜蜜的小蛋糕，港生倒立一样，腿担在床上，身子在地上，背心下摆往下坠露出糯白的肚皮。<br/>
应该是听到julian的动静要给他开门，他难受的要蠕动到地上，想慢慢的去给他开门，看见他修长的腿，几步来到眼前，闻到他醉人的味道他咽了下口水。<br/>
“我难受....难受。”港生转身又窝回床上背对着julian缩成一团，汗湿的头发沾回脸颊，声音抖着绵绵的像白砂糖。<br/>
julian穿着皮鞋，屈腿跪在他窄小的床上，看他的情况，港生闭着眼，张着嘴喘息着。<br/>
“原来这么辛苦。”港生嘟囔着，julian在他旁边他心里更空了，想靠过来。<br/>
julian坐在床边，搬过他有些分量的身体，把他的头放在大腿上，手捋着他湿透的头发：“我有能让你好受点的办法，你介意吗？”<br/>
港生知道是那种方法能让他好受，他心里挣扎了一下，他现在唯一能信任的就是julian了。<br/>
“轻点......可以吗。”港生脱了力软爬爬的躺在他结实的大腿上，虚脱的声音有点点哑。<br/>
julian温柔爱怜的嗯了一声，把他搂紧在怀里，手从后面摸在他的脖颈上，用手按摩着那块香绯的皮肤，刺激着它排出暴涨的信息素。<br/>
“嗯..嗯...嗯...嗯。”被抚慰舒适的港生，呜咽声捂在julian有弹性的胸肌上，像要奶吃的幼崽有规律的哼叫着。<br/>
julian听的口干舌燥，他眨了下眼，咽下分泌过多的唾液。<br/>
“难过...好...难过..”<br/>
julian感受到他胸前，港生埋的地方湿了一块。<br/>
“不哭，乖。”julian绷着施虐的原始欲望，小心翼翼搂着怀里沉甸甸的奶团子，怕用力捏坏了。<br/>
“没哭是口水流出来了。”港生不好意思的说，身体里的液体不听他使唤，往他上下两处漫溢着。<br/>
“你馋什么了，想咬我啊？”julian揉着他的头。<br/>
“还有什么办法吗？”港生拼命的咽着口水，阻止想缠到julin身上的念头。<br/>
“我想零时标记你。”<br/>
港生惊讶的抬起头来，抬眼看他眼窝陷下去一点点看起来单薄脆弱。<br/>
“但是不行，你的腺体太脆弱承受不住。”julian不是一个发起情来，就武断的野兽。<br/>
“你爬在我身上闻闻味道，我抚慰一下你，身体会默认你在交配，会好受很多。”julian坚实的肩膀为港生筑起了港湾。<br/>
“我这样对你不公平”港生在他怀抱里，身体像泡在药里得到了些疏解，两个是多年的同伴，港生也听到过些传闻也怀疑过。<br/>
“你是不是不行？”港生小心翼翼的眨着眼问他。<br/>
“谁不行，不能在一个A面前说不行，知道吗？”julian捏起他软馍馍般的脸。<br/>
“A闻见O发情，不都像疯了一样吗？”港生脸被扯的变形，说话含含糊糊，疑惑的说 。<br/>
认识他十几年没看过他谈恋爱，还以为他真是性冷淡。<br/>
“我能和他们那些，控制不住自己的野兽一样吗？”julian其实现在已经疯了，不过他疯了十几年了，十几年看的见吃不到，锻炼的他，越亢奋就越清醒。<br/>
“我也控制不住自己。”港生把头撇开不敢和julian对视，他从来没有如此无能为力过。<br/>
“你不一样，你在发育，在经历O的青春期，也只有你们B的青春不难熬。”<br/>
julian想起他欲壑难平、寂寞荒凉的青春，缓缓的摇了摇头。<br/>
“不过，能参与一次你的青春真好！”julian叹息了一声，抿着嘴笑，手抚摸着港生脊背。<br/>
港生被他说的呼吸更急促了，往他腺体的位置挪动了一下，凑的近了些。<br/>
“那你帮我吧。”港生很少开口求人，这个他真的不能自给自足。<br/>
“你别怪我，要听我的。”julian步步为营，一点点蚕食港生。<br/>
港生瘪嘴挤出下嘴唇里的红肉，踌躇了一下咬住下嘴唇，点点头松开了。<br/>
看他答应了，julian点点自己的嘴唇：“亲我。”<br/>
“啊？”港生吸了一小口气。<br/>
“我唾液里有比较高的信息素，仅次于体液，你吃了，会缓解症状。”julian临时起的色心包装的冠冕堂皇。<br/>
他说的这么赤裸，港生28年来，终于知道什么叫直击灵魂的诱惑。<br/>
话说到这份上，遵循了本能的操纵，港生吻上了julian的嘴唇，这个吻不像治愈的吻，更像是诱惑堕落的吻，julian唾液像他的味道一样有毒，渡到港生嘴里像神经类毒品，放大快乐的感官，麻痹羞耻的开关。<br/>
港生啄饮着他的毒液，在爱欲里回甘沉溺，啧啧的吮吸声听出了港生的渴望，julian被深爱的人抱着脖子亲，他更是深陷了，他眼睛发热，一腔的爱意都要顺着眼泪流淌出来。<br/>
julian指甲就快插入手心，才能忍住不对港生施暴，他在痛苦里寻找快乐，极乐也是极致的苦难。<br/>
港生放开他的嘴唇，充血的嘴唇上沾着不知道谁的口液。两个人都眯着眼望着对方，周围的空气都不一样了，两种味道交汇，像一颗饱胀的白色浆果，孕育成恶魔的果实。<br/>
床太窄了julian好像施展不开一样，在地上铺上了被子，他坐在地上，港生坐在他腿中间躺在他怀里，港生像口渴了般一直回过头，索求着他。<br/>
julian的西服已经被港生拱的不成样子，敞开的衬衫领口露着壮硕的胸膛，两个人背着光，julian把港生笼罩在阴影里，牙齿磨咬着他粉红色的伤疤，那里像裸露在外的阴茎，是罪恶的钥匙。港生抬着脸仰着头，能看见他放下又皱起的眉，还能看见他鼻底摇晃的风情万种。<br/>
喘息在鼻子里短暂的停留，更诱人了。<br/>
港生随着julian在他身上抚慰的节奏，嘤咛着，那种幼崽委屈的声音，不是一个beta能发出来的，极具性挑逗的意味。<br/>
julian从他脖子间抬起头来，灯光从他两边脸颊穿过照的他长长的双睫灰白茂密，抬眸的一刻他的眼神，神秘极了，嘴唇弯成好看的弧线。<br/>
让他爬在自己的臂弯，手顺着他凸起的脊沟来到更深的臀沟，julian拽下他的短裤，他圆润饱满的两团暴露出来。<br/>
四川人把屁股叫做翘翘，他的臀部当的起这两个字。<br/>
屁嘟：白皙没有一颗痣，纯白的没有被沾染过，是天生天长的性感尤物。<br/>
他斜躺着腰塌下去，到了胯骨顶起来，有肉的臀部显的他腰细了一些。julian细长的手指拨开一半，宽大的手掌都罩不住，捏住软肉从指缝溢出来，掰开，股间已经沾了许多蜜液。<br/>
“啧真讨厌”港生懊悔的说。<br/>
julian捏一下他屁股：“这不都是你自己选的！”说完捏起，又怼回去有黏哒哒的声音。<br/>
港生听的无地自容，往julian咯吱窝里钻。<br/>
“啧别挤我痒，这不都是正常的你害个屁羞。”julian为了缓解他尴尬埋怨他几句。<br/>
julian光扯了后面几下，前面挺立的硬物湿了半套在胯间的内裤，julian把碍事的东西全扒了，露出前后，两个流泪的小可怜。<br/>
“那怎么弄，难受...”平时这个熟悉的器官变得异常，港生后穴，别扭的缩了几下，<br/>
julian的手指和他的腿一样，都十分的修长，他捅进去两根，港生就唉唉的叫，撑开的肠壁后，血管的凸起，像长了跳跃的小虫子般，窜在手指和肠壁的缝隙里，有了这些肉疙瘩的舔舐阻碍，julian情难自已汗水从额头滑落，挂在鼻尖上，他的手法温柔又霸道啪啪的水声越来越响，因为流淌出的蜜汁越来越多。<br/>
港生整个坐在julian的腿上，抱娃娃般被他锁在怀里，曲起腿来，后面插着julian右手，手指越来越多，港生在他怀里扭动着，白肉被他黑色的西服磨的粉红，像被黑色曼陀罗花瓣包裹的毛茸茸肥嘟嘟的蜜蜂。喝醉了它的花蜜神魂颠倒。<br/>
手指突出的骨节，抽出和插入都会给港生粉红嗦紧的穴口一点冲击，它们和主人配合的很好，能做精密手术的手，安慰起丝滑红肿的软腔，更是小菜一碟。<br/>
小麦色的皮肤被体液包裹的充分，离开他幼白的身体还能牵出淫逸的丝，加到三根时就扯的小口变形，在指缝的中空处能看到里边红烂的腔肉。<br/>
港生先是抱着自己的腿躺着，到后来难耐的两条丰腴的腿乱踢，julian把他的腿搭在一起，拉直，像提着一尾美人鱼，julian看不到他正面的样子，白皙丰软的大腿夹着两颗饱满的囊球，一片奶白的皮肤上有一个微张的粉色甬道。<br/>
这个姿势美但羞耻，julian的手指啪啪的打到他的会阴处，心里的欲火都集中在手上，频率快每一个点都承受不来。<br/>
“啊....不行了...死了...啊。”<br/>
港生闭紧了眼睛，紧到挤出眼纹，张大嘴，两排糯米样的小牙，分分合合都在欲海里挣扎。<br/>
傻阿港不懂那种全身濒临灭顶的感觉是什么，浑身抽搐着，欲浪从他身体里喷涌而出，席卷了他的手指，淋漓的撒在身下julian的裤子上。<br/>
港生身体还在有规律的抽动，咪着眼睛发丝黏在脸上，脆弱不堪，julian爱死他这个样子了，虽然只是短暂的亲密信任，仍让他心软的像一朵没有雨的云。<br/>
短暂的休息后，两个人又缠绵在一起，港生脑子被高热的体温烧的头脑不清楚，任由julian摆弄着他，他跪爬在被子上，像一只无辜的鹿，健硕的后腿被julian握在手中动弹不得，julian吻着他肿的像橘子果肉的穴口，他触上去，港生嗬嗬的气声就在喉咙里震动。<br/>
julian的嘴唇很烫，有力的大手掰开他的膏肪，小口从两边扯开，怕冷的缩了几下，港生的脸埋在被子里，不敢想后面在发生着什么。饱含信息素的体液有甜腻的香味，不断的从明艳的小口中滑出，湿滑的舌头粗糙的舌苔刮着他穴口的末梢神经，港生之前经常骂他，巧舌如簧，舌头切切能有一大盘，现在检验到了，他的舌头是那么灵活，蹭的伸进去，港生身体一软差点爬下去。<br/>
这种激荡的快感让港生想逃，他往前匍匐着腿被julian握的死死的不能挣脱，舌头顶一下港生就抽噎出来，julian舔的频率太快，港生喘息的都要断气了。<br/>
港生眼前白光闪过，身子立起来，臀部朝后怼了几下，他甜蜜的汁液落到julian口中，julian一点也不嫌弃他，抬起有点水渍的俊美脸庞，鲜红的舌尖扫了湿润的嘴唇满足的翘起嘴角：“味道真好。”<br/>
搞到快要日落西山，港生都没空吃点东西，不是julian不给他吃，是他症状太强烈没胃口吃，两个人一直在折腾，julian怕港生虚脱，将揉皱的西服整理好出门给港生买吃的，等餐的过程时间长了一点，打开门看见港生坐在玄关里裹紧被子，可怜的等他。<br/>
“你去哪里了，这么久。”他没发现自己嘴嘟着话里话外的有些嗔怪。<br/>
julian心里嚎叫了一声，恨不得把他整个人捧起来，他定了定神，很成熟稳重的晃了晃手里的外卖盒：“买了你爱吃的。”<br/>
两个人坐到茶几前，由于刚刚缺乏julian信息素的安慰，港生的身体不住的颤抖，手拿不稳筷子，julian看到他这个情况，席地而坐，把他包裹在身体里，港生夹了一个煎饺，眼泪留下来了，他哆哆嗦嗦的吃了个饺子，边抽泣边吃。<br/>
julian搂了搂他肚子问他怎么了。<br/>
“我怎么这么没用！你刚刚离开我一会我就特别难受！”他声音颤的发飘。<br/>
眼泪啪啪往下掉：“我怎么变成这样了，我怎么控制不住自己哭了，我真是太没用了。”他嘴里还有东西哭的上气不接下气的。<br/>
julian很怕他呛到，顺着他的背。<br/>
“咽下去再哭。”julian凶他。<br/>
港生把饺子咽下去，哽咽不敢大声哭，像个犯错误不敢哭的孩子。<br/>
“这都是生理反应根本控制不了，给你讲一个我特别丢脸的事情，有一年医院的运动会有个人跑完接力，身上的汗味特别重，我当场就有了身理反应，据他们说我当时的信息素暴涨整个体育场，一些O都腿软，跑不动比赛了。整个医院的人都知道我发情了，这相当于当着300多人的面脱裤子，之后我收到几十封情书。”julian回想那段难熬的日子苦中作乐。<br/>
“那个人是谁，我怎么什么都不知道啊！”港生只顾得听八卦，没空难过。<br/>
julian看着这个让自己丢脸的罪魁祸首，无奈又宠溺的晃晃头：“你什么都闻不到，短跑还跑了第一。”<br/>
“AO的人生就是这样的，难以脱离动物性，不过慢慢来，我会陪着你的。”julian说的温柔，脸上的笑都绷不住了。<br/>
又怕自己表现的太明显暴露了补了一句：“喂我一个，我还没吃呢。”趾高气昂指使人的口气。<br/>
这句让心里温暖的港生，回到了现实，不客气的夹起一个饺子塞他嘴里，噎住他讨人厌的伶牙俐齿。</p><p>揉香</p><p>      这场情事盼望已久，却始料未及，某个人好像看到一朵娇黄色的迎春花包在风中招摇，一场润物细无声的春雨下的，丝丝缕缕如烟如雾。<br/>
港生却不这么觉得，在度过两天身不由己的节操粉碎日后，回想自己行为，想解下皮带吊死在阳台的晾衣杆上，又转念想想自己的体重只好作罢。<br/>
身体比观念先变了，不适感尤为的强烈，他认识julian十几年，第一次有这么强烈的感觉，并且太过在意他的举动。<br/>
嗡嗡两声手机震动声音，打断了港生在小差的歧路上奔驰的脑子。<br/>
港生顺着声音看过去，那个实习医生捂住手机。<br/>
一脸做贼心虚的看向，靠在转椅上听汇报的鲁培德。<br/>
港生坐在他旁边，空间狭窄julian过分长的腿，虽然不能翘起来，姿态依旧悠然自得，一只手支在座椅的把手上，用食指擦眉稍，这是一种隐秘的性感。<br/>
他今天喷了香水，和他的信息素融和的很好，出人意外的是一种清爽的果香味。<br/>
他长长的手指摆在哪里，港生都不自在，都有不好的联想。<br/>
轻启的嘴唇露出几颗洁白的牙齿，可窥探的欲。<br/>
港生现在几乎是不敢正眼看他，像把julian怎么样了般的，良心受到谴责。<br/>
到港生汇报手术方案了，他在患者颌面关系错位上，提出了一个巧思，这个方案，他翻阅了大量的文献和国内外技术。<br/>
就是否，维持保守的传统方式，还是实验大胆的手术方法。下面的其它医生和旁听的护士，有了窃窃私语的讨论。<br/>
港生还在讲，julian见状，直起系着领带，套着白大褂的上身。<br/>
压迫感陡增。<br/>
港生的眼神飘过去，julian抬起左手食指，抵在嘴唇上，嘴唇中心被压的下陷了，他吸了口气，嘘了一声，这个无比小的气声，扫荡了所有的嘈杂，会议室一片死寂。<br/>
这一瞬间港生认识到了两个词，美艳与强大。<br/>
会场安静下来，julian像港生挑挑剑眉示意他继续。<br/>
目光相交，电光火石，港生飞快的挪开眼，舔了一下嘴唇，咽了下口水。<br/>
julian见他的反应，薄薄的嘴唇抿的很有架势，乱飘的眼神却出卖了他。<br/>
研讨会结束后，港生跟在julian的的身后，几个护士在港生旁边叽叽喳喳。<br/>
“湘湘宝贝你的那个韩国的草莓牛奶，还有没有了不知道为什么，我今天特别想喝。”小V护士，有张天然的小V脸，她挎着湘湘肩膀说。<br/>
“还有，回去我拿给你，被你说的我也馋了，想喝那种甜甜的东西。”湘湘把跑出两绺的头发推回护士帽。<br/>
julian听到她们背后的议论，受用的挑了挑眉。<br/>
得逞了。<br/>
忽然春风得意，走的几步，让港生眼神跟着他的胯骨晃。<br/>
港生忽然想到他今天身上的那个味道是，草莓的味道。<br/>
这种清纯的味道掩盖着毒花的香气， 越正经男人越抵挡不了的明艳，侵略里还夹杂着点娇俏，     复杂、丰富、迷惑。<br/>
下午有门诊，港生逃不开和julian一个屋子，吸他身上散发出娇腾腾的味道。<br/>
闻的他身体里的牛奶味浓了起来，julian去洗手间的功夫，一个新进来不明状况的女A闻到港生的味道，搞不清状况，开始释放自己气味。<br/>
她被港生的味道撩拨的动了歪念，她已经有两个O了，但看起来都没这个小牛奶可爱。<br/>
港生闻多了julian蛮横的味道，鼻子不敏感，压根没有觉察，他愚钝的面对面与患者对坐，对她的脸部进行触诊。<br/>
julian走进屋子里，眉眼向下压了压。<br/>
他闻到了挑衅的味道，看见港生浑然不觉，专业的丝毫不受影响。<br/>
他既满意又生气，走到港生的后面，港生发现他来了，硬了，别想歪，是身体僵硬了。<br/>
每个A都是好斗的，不过精神力太悬殊，前面这位女士抖了起来。<br/>
julian俯下身，靠他靠的很近，装模作样的给他提点，鼻子的基础挺好的，用耳软骨改善一下鼻尖就行了。<br/>
他假意观察，脑袋在港生耳边晃动，人身体最凉的耳廓，在港生的脸颊轻轻的触碰了几下，凉丝丝的，港生笼罩在他的气味里，背后不自主的汗毛竖起来。<br/>
由于julian凑的太近，高压的逼进，眼前这个患者更抖了。<br/>
毕竟连自然界都是，只有狼王才可以翘尾巴。<br/>
港生看了看，自己的患者，原来并不只有自己，被julian弄的浑身别扭。<br/>
扭过头，伸出手推了推julian梳理有型的背头：“别在这里挡光，我看不清。”<br/>
能训的了强A，也得是前面这个，迟钝到啥也不懂，b也不是O也不是的，死直男。<br/>
julian吃了瘪悻然的走回自己的位置，而患者松了口气，不敢在两位违反大自然规律大佬，面前闹妖。<br/>
阿柴和湘湘拿报告回来，屋外喊号的护士长楚涵也走进来。<br/>
“老大你们先歇歇，再加几个特需号。”楚涵奔波劳累的，漂亮脸蛋两片坨红。<br/>
“刚刚那个女的，我给她做过手术。”阿柴想到什么八卦起来。<br/>
“我好像有印象，上次她住院，有两个男的轮流伺候她，两个男的都知道对方的存在，有次我给她输液，那个男孩看见那个年龄大的，来了默不作声，走出去，两个人没有一点尴尬还挺默契的，就是没说话。”楚涵一直印象深刻。<br/>
“现在这些渣A。”湘湘小声嘟囔了一句。<br/>
“谁说不是，一个A标记好几个O，我现在都恐婚了。”楚涵人善良还长的甜，到如今也没有如意郎君。<br/>
港生没参与他们的话题，只是默默的喝着杯子里的热水，他现在还是B的心态，做璧上观。<br/>
julian这个性冷感，更是不被她们归入A的行列，说话也不避着他。<br/>
新来的湘湘好奇的问： “当时她做的什么手术。”<br/>
“是隆胸，我有点好奇，她一个A要那个东西有什么用，你们o喜欢吗？”阿柴挠挠头，他说话一点把门的都没有，想到什么说什么。<br/>
“我们哪里去知道啊。”湘湘楚涵异口同声的说。<br/>
三道目光交会在全场唯一一个新晋男O身上。<br/>
“港生你觉得大胸好吗？”阿柴又开始口无遮拦了。<br/>
港生想到，埋在julian胸上的感觉：“还不错。”说完又被自己肮脏的心弄的羞愧，低头不好意思的傻笑了下。<br/>
julian听到产生了误会，晃了下穿着皮鞋的脚，放下翘起的二郎腿，眼睛像两道死亡射线盯在港生脸上。<br/>
旁边三个人发出猥琐的笑声。<br/>
港生看到julian微颦的长眉，心铉像被他锋利的剑眉扫到了般，嘈杂纷乱，julian的眼带着磁性，除了港生没有他撩不动的人。<br/>
现在连他也不例外了。<br/>
他眼中的不满，刺的港生飞快的挪开眼，他就是那种，你不好意思直视的男人，再盯要发生危险。<br/>
心里的动物园为他买了一头鹿。<br/>
港生从洗手间门口出来，被和他错身的julian扯住了袖口。<br/>
“在躲我。”julian斜着眼看他。<br/>
港生扯开他的手，把胳膊缩回来：“没有。”<br/>
“那晚上一起吃饭。”julian往前迈了一步盯着港生的眼睛。<br/>
“我有点累，啊不行太困了，我身体越来越不好了，上了年纪.......。”港生打着哈欠，撒谎推脱着。<br/>
港生说谎的时候很紧张，头晃的比舞狮还厉害，伴随舔牙齿歪嘴，捋头发晃腿一系列动作。<br/>
认识他多年的julian，一眼就看穿了，这两天他溜墙根走躲着他，他都看在眼里。<br/>
julian捏住他的肩膀，把他控制在与自己很亲密的范围：“今天是科室固定聚会日，不会玩太晚，为了证明你没躲我，给我老老实实的参加。”<br/>
港生像后缩着身子，厚墩墩的肩膀被捏的实在没地方躲，只好憨傻的点点头，快把双下巴挤出来了。<br/>
吃了饭，这帮年轻人不肯善罢甘休，挟港生以令老大。<br/>
坐在ktv包房，孩儿们还是很有眼色的，起哄让julian唱歌，为他营造一个可以招摇的舞台。<br/>
julian点了一首野森林，开头的一句像野狼嚎叫，被他清朗的少年音喊的，直戳人心。<br/>
找不至亲爱的 夜长闷极<br/>
我最爱的 你那里匿<br/>
要我这么 寻觅<br/>
我最爱的 你那里匿<br/>
要我这么 寻觅<br/>
他站在那里只是迈了几步，展示了一下傲人的长腿。<br/>
有些身体不好的人，心脏病都要犯了<br/>
人在表达欲望时不能遮掩，要直白就该像他这样直击灵魂。<br/>
撩的，原来叉开腿，怡然靠在沙发上的港生，像含羞草般，并起了腿，往里挪了挪屁股，好像缩起来了般。<br/>
甩头望向港生，用他的欲火，将人煎熬。<br/>
现在这种像铜锅熬糖的状态，焦灼，在糖浆里翻滚着泡沫，再煮就逐渐苦了、发黑了。<br/>
时间卡的刚刚好，julian出差了，沸腾的糖水有了冷却期。<br/>
julian出差4天，港生这才发现了这十几年来生活工作的时间被他占满了，想把他摘出去就是削去他大半个肉。<br/>
他们有共同的朋友、共同的同事、更可怕的是他们有共同的家人。<br/>
发现自己的心歪了，有了偏向、离家出走了。<br/>
julian只是帮他，他却陷进去了。<br/>
港生有了辞职去疗养院，度过这段艰难时期的想法。<br/>
julian再帮他几次，他就更难脱身再也放不下他了。<br/>
港生划拉着银行的存款，挑选医疗环境好的医院，在下一次发情期前住进去。<br/>
秘密的进行，由于体内的激素紊乱，日子提前来了，一点也没有征兆。<br/>
早上在办公室整理病案，忽然心浮气躁，身体散发的信息素越来越浓，他知道会引起骚乱，根本不敢走出房门，他的房间在最里边，气味扩散的慢，他爬到垂着布帘的床底下，蜷缩身体隐藏自己。<br/>
艰难的忍耐身体的高热。<br/>
湘湘给他送水果打开门，空无一人耽满屋子的信息素给震住了，O的信息素会诱导另一个O发情，湘湘憋住气，走进了目及之处无处躲藏，只有床下，她掀开被单港生在床下抖的像一只淋雨的小狗。<br/>
她飞快的跑出房间，关上门深吸一口新鲜空气，拿起电话给楚涵打了个电话，问她借抑制剂。<br/>
楚涵拿着她几罐抑制剂，匆忙赶过来，两个人带上口罩，走进来。<br/>
“这么大人了也不懂备着抑制剂，万一被心怀不轨的A标记了，一辈子就完了，怎么不懂保护自己。”湘湘爱之深责之切，嘴里埋怨他。<br/>
“湘湘别说话会吸入。”楚涵冷静一点她拿着抑制剂对床底下的港生，比比手里的药。<br/>
“不能打针，我排异。”港生哆哆嗦嗦的说。<br/>
两个姑娘慌了神，因为有抑制剂的发明，她们从小都没有经历过这种苦楚，第一次看到一个人被折磨的浑身颤抖，脸上的眼泪和鼻涕一大把。<br/>
楚涵心软当即眼泪掉下来了，两个人只好走出房门商量对策。<br/>
“我们找些人把他送回去吧。”楚涵边说边一对一对的掉金豆子。<br/>
“我信不过，其他的A和B，那些男人，谁知道他藏着什么心，这件事情越少人知道越好，你叫上小v和妮妮，把她们备用的抑制剂和气味掩盖剂拿来。”湘湘怕这件事传出去对港生影响不好。<br/>
几个人把气味掩盖剂整瓶整瓶的倒在港生的身上，港生上了滑轮床上，她们把他伪装成做手术的患者，违规走了手术专用的电梯。<br/>
几个在地下停车库，港生说自己开车回去就行，几个姑娘都不同意，后来湘湘不顾她们的劝阻，打了超量的抑制剂，这种行为对身体伤害是很大的，她担起了送港生回家的任务，平时都是港生护着着她们，现在轮到她们了。<br/>
回了家港生要独自面对冰冷空无一人的处境，湘湘关上门，背对着门脱了劲滑下去，坐在地上，双手颤抖着拨通了julian的电话。<br/>
湘湘之前再讨厌，看不上julian，但港生出了事情，要找人帮忙，她第一时间还是想到他，在她潜意识里，julian是最不可能伤害港生的人。<br/>
湘湘请了一天假一直在港生门口徘徊，到了傍晚才等到了，风尘仆仆从邻市回来的julian。<br/>
两个人短暂的打了一个照面，julian按了密码走进了门，姑娘抹着泪，转身走了，她放心了。<br/>
julian推开门房间很黑，他刚打开灯，冲出一个人影，抱住了他的双腿。<br/>
受了一天的折磨的港生已经失去了理智，埋头在他的胯间，julian第一次有那种老脸一红的感觉。<br/>
竟然有种港生猛的吸气的错觉，在吸他胯间浓浓的信息素的味道。<br/>
港生跪在julian面前，抬起头来愣愣的抬眼看着julian，眼圈有点红，现在他的灵魂已经飞出体外，可怜的像一个被折磨疯的布娃娃。<br/>
平平的眉毛下耷着，嘴微张嘴角向下撇。<br/>
julian站的高犹如天神一般，他的脸从下往看这种死角都好看的不像人。本来就高挑的身材这样看更是伟岸，在失去意识的港生面前，他完全可以当那个玩弄生灵的神。<br/>
那种施虐欲是与生俱来的，但比原始欲望更强烈的是爱。<br/>
julian附身下去捧住港生的脸，轻轻的给了他一个吻。<br/>
他不要作神，他要做爱他的人。<br/>
这个吻温柔又绵长，julian就是港生的药，良药在两个人嘴里转了几个来回，港生逐渐唤回出走的神志。<br/>
julian放开港生的嘴唇，港生涣散的眼神聚焦，回想到刚刚自己的反应，颓败的坐在自己的小腿上，双手掌心遮在眼上。<br/>
无力和挫败感包围住他。<br/>
“现在就把我送医院隔离起来吧，我不想给你添麻烦。”港生没有抬起头的勇气。<br/>
“把你送医院我怎么办，你挑起的火不给我灭吗。”julian心里想好了对策。<br/>
港生疑惑的抬起头，julian咬了一下嘴唇，把港生的脸怼到自己胯间。<br/>
脸触上去，鼻子最先接触到织物下，有点硬的东西。<br/>
他刚才磨的那几下给julian弄的意乱情迷了。<br/>
“帮帮我。”julian用饱含欲望变得浑浊的声线吐着靡靡之音。<br/>
julian有技巧的抚摸着港生润白的脖颈，微凉的指尖触到后脑勺越来越深入，港生像一只被提住颈肉的兔子，一动不动，整个背都酥麻的畅快。<br/>
放开按着的手，港生抬起头，他也沉迷了，眯着眼睛，下嘴唇向下拉露出乖巧的白色牙齿。<br/>
julian还不停止散发他该死的魅力，肖长的指尖咔的一声打开皮带扣，手上的动作，不耽误他的眼神侵略港生，两只眼睛甩出两把钢勾，勾住港生的肋条。<br/>
骚而不贱，撩而不淫，妖而不非，欲而不荡，有些痞气，坏的很到位。<br/>
掀起的衣角露出一点胯骨和人鱼线，很快又遮上了。<br/>
西服裤开了一个口，能看见他灰蓝色内裤，一条清晰的耻毛贯入，在布料下隆起一个可观的形状。<br/>
“我也要麻烦你了，你会不会嫌我麻烦？”julian笑颜潋滟很勾人的问他。<br/>
港生坐起了身子，喉咙干渴的咽了下口水，眼神左右看了下，才转回julian的脸上：“但我不会。”<br/>
julian知道他还害羞，食指搭住领带结，扬起脖子把领带拉松，取下来，“闭上眼听我指挥。”，说罢把领带系在港生的眼睛上，高挺的鼻梁顶起暗红色的丝质领带，衬的港生的脸颊更白皙了。<br/>
julian系完欣赏了一下，指尖顺着他鼻梁划下来，食指压在港生润泽的嘴唇上抹揉，拉开一点点肉欲的帷幕。<br/>
港生目不能视，一切未知但新鲜，脸再靠上去，港生能从面部的触感，感受到julian的情热，这团火像julian本人一般炙热火烫。<br/>
港生跟随着本能埋首他的胯间厮磨着，感受着julian身上散发着毒花的气息，感受到脸上沾上他渗出布料的微凉的体液。<br/>
julian整个宽大的手掌插到内裤了，胯向上顶捞出，已经饱胀的淫欲，引导不谙情事的港生将其含住。<br/>
港生试探性的吮了一下，伞头上富含的信息素，让事情顺利起来。<br/>
侵入口腔带来的饱胀感，濡湿的黏膜与滑嫩的棒身黏揉，看不到触感和听觉就会更敏锐，julian的东西滑嫩的感觉是这个冷硬的人身上唯一的缺点，粘腻的水声通过，颅内传声更清晰更羞耻。<br/>
julian咬起下嘴唇，控制住太过兴奋，马上就喷发的欲念，港生看不到他的表情太遗憾了，痛苦又舒爽的剑眉拧起来让人，喉头一紧。<br/>
julian两只手，一只抚摸着港生的脖颈，另一只插在他黑色顺滑的发丝里，穿梭在头皮撩动牵引着他的发浪。<br/>
“啊....那....对....重一点...啊。”他喘息的声音太霖了，港生不自主的听他的。<br/>
“深一点，你好棒....啊。”他的困在喉咙的声音，潮湿又闷热。<br/>
他顶着胯扬着头，解开领带的领口敞着，锁骨的两个窝，随着他吐息或深或浅，笔直的腿微微前屈，从侧面看他的腰臀线，顺着滑下去会甩掉两颗眼珠。<br/>
黑色的牛津皮鞋尖上翘着，光滑的皮面由于他点脚的动作，挤出折痕，褶皱的深浅甚至能看出他爽快的程度。<br/>
被顶起的腮颊，更显白皙，肉感充盈，港生一旦把julian的伞头放在一边，就会引的julian坏心的顶起，他不光顶他，还看那白嫩的脸颊、被撑起撑薄，腾出一只手隔着他的肉，摸自己的肉，感觉很神奇，好似真的融合了，julian揉的不过瘾，宽大的手张开捏住，他两个有弹性的脸蛋揉捏。<br/>
几番颠倒，深浅试探，洇囵搁浅，浮浮沉沉。<br/>
时钟的指针指到了9点，julian点的外卖到了，他整理一下揉皱的衬衫，提了走进来，他朝卧室里躺着床上，高潮后失落的港生喊他出来吃东西。<br/>
喊里一会港生都不出来，julian提着盒切好的蜜瓜，走入开着床头灯有些昏暗的房间。<br/>
港生光着身子躺在被子里，背对着门，露着白生生的背。<br/>
julian知道他怎么了，发情期O会有不安全和自我厌弃感。<br/>
julian躺上去从背后抱住他，给他足够的安全感。<br/>
“你就是病了，挺过这半年就会没事的。”julian搂着他下巴搁在他肩膀上安慰他。<br/>
“我接受不了现在的自己，我感觉身体失去了控制，”港生垂着眼，神情凄楚。<br/>
“我想进疗养院。”港生思虑再三还是旧事重提。<br/>
julian扳过他的身子，看着他的眼睛，亮亮的眼睛因为生气而有灼灼的火光，“我不同意，去那里你挺不过几个发情期就会被折磨疯，你是不是没有一点概念，没有信息素的安慰，发情的O只有死路一条。”<br/>
julian用手抓掐住港生的下颌骨，逼他与他对视，“你要敢去，我就把你抓回来，咬了你的腺体标记了你，让你什么都得听我的。”<br/>
说完这种狠话又放软了语气，抱住港生：“求求你别去，我不能失去你。”<br/>
港生枕在他的胳膊上，听着他的哀求身体放松了心也变软了，julian之于他，是最默契的搭档，最长情的朋友，也是他最信任的人。<br/>
julian拿过床边的那盒，蜜瓜插了一块放到他嘴边，“你吃点，补充水分和糖，不然病怎么会好。”<br/>
港生没胃口犹犹豫豫没张口，julian把那块口感细腻绵密的甜瓜，含在口中，俯下身子，送到港生的嘴里，港生被迫在他口中吃了一块，这块瓜甜度很高，甜蜜的香气包裹住两个人。<br/>
“你不吃，我一块一块的喂给你。”julian又含了一块把软烂的果肉用舌头渡到港生的嘴里。<br/>
港生眼窝凹陷下温柔的弧度，他静静的看着julian，心中被甜蜜和感动填满。<br/>
“就像这样，我不可能不管你，我会陪着你，一直一直陪着你。”有些话julian埋在心里，可他克制的话语就是他最长情的告白。<br/>
两个人吃了很多，瓜和对方的口水，julian用被子把港生包好。简直要把港生卷成一个寿司。<br/>
“我晚上3点的车赶回去开个会，你睡一觉，再醒来，说不定我就赶回来了。”<br/>
julian坐在床头等，港生闭上眼睛睡着，再匆匆的赶行程。</p><p>揉香</p><p>   港生怕了某个人，两盏远光灯一样晶亮的眼睛盯着他，要把他烤瘦了。<br/>
虽然他那天跪在他胯前借了几个亿吧，但那也不是钱啊。<br/>
不能卷款逃跑的偷心贼港生，计划搁浅了，他只要一动了念，去疗养院，后脖颈就冰冰凉。<br/>
港生这么听话，并不是怂了，他那么倔强一个人，要不是因为在乎，他绝无可能屈服。<br/>
说的浅一点是在乎，说深一点......他不敢说深。<br/>
因为神女有情，襄王不一定有意。<br/>
julian的心思他看不透。<br/>
鲁德培的媚眼抛给瞎子，不是一天两天了。<br/>
这是经年累月的麻痹。<br/>
julian去开研讨会，港生得以松口气，缓缓。<br/>
小V大惊小怪的走进办公室。<br/>
“啊啊啊，现在的小孩子这么了不起了吗，好帅哦。”小V怀里捧着病案，晃着头一脸憧憬。<br/>
港生从报告里抬起头来，被她吸引了注意力。<br/>
“她怎么了。”阿万有点担心的问，和她一起进来的楚涵。<br/>
“在电梯里看见一个小帅哥。”楚涵人很冷静，就是眼睛过于明亮了。<br/>
“你太夸张了，天天看我们这群帅哥你没有免疫吗？”阿柴凑过来插一嘴。<br/>
“你们都论不上个，也就老大那样能与他一较高下。”小V推开靠过来的阿柴笃定的说。<br/>
“老大那种级别的，你真是越来越夸张了。”阿柴竖起食指晃了晃，一脸不屑。<br/>
开着的门传来一阵敲门声，一个寸头俊朗的大男孩，笑的耀眼夺目。<br/>
整个办公室的人都愣住了。<br/>
“你们看我说的没错吧。”小V脱口而出，下一秒发现失言了，纤纤的玉指捂住了嘴。<br/>
“港生哥，你还记得我吗？”他看着港生咧出满口的白牙，脸上的笑灿烂极了。<br/>
“小淼。”港生愣了片刻叫出他的名字。<br/>
长他这么精致的小孩子，他的病人里没有几个，而且他的手术治疗持续了两年的时间，港生记的很清楚，已经过去了4年了。<br/>
“嗨大家好！小万大夫楚涵姐姐，我都还记得。”小孩和大家寒暄了几句。<br/>
然后借口叙旧把港生喊出去了。<br/>
小V从背后看着两个人的背影说：“我怎么感觉港生老师，是美A收割机啊。”<br/>
在医院庭院的走廊上，有风穿过廊柱，港生白大褂的下摆有些飘飘然，之前港生带着只及他胸口的小淼，没少逛这里，缓解他的术前焦虑<br/>
现在这孩子长的比他高了一个头。<br/>
“港生哥，多亏你给我做了个大一点的硅胶耳廓，另一个耳朵长大了，才能这么一致，就像自己长的一对，你看一点都看不出来。”小淼弟弟低着头让他看自己的两个耳朵。<br/>
港生虽然被他的柠檬味的信息素打的头懵，看耳廓假体和皮肤融合的好，还是很欣慰。<br/>
港生还记得第一次见这个孩子的惊艳，要不是他一只耳朵天生缺失，他就是上帝最得意的作品。<br/>
这孩子做这个耳廓再造手术没少吃苦，几期手术治疗下来，港生陪着他鼓励他，秦淼变得极其信任他依赖他。<br/>
坐在食堂的两个人，有些感慨，物是人非，而食堂的饭，依旧这么难吃。<br/>
吃了一口，刷港生饭卡买来的病号饭，秦淼打了一个冷颤。<br/>
“怎么样食堂大师傅的手艺精进了吗。”港生看他皱的，都要不帅的脸，看得有趣，脸上的梨涡浮现出来。<br/>
“这个鸽子汤，我每次术后都会吃，我以为它的难吃，是来自记忆的阴影，没想到比那时候还难喝，以前术后吃什么都尝不出味道，这汤又不放酱油又不放醋，现在味觉恢复了，还能喝出一股子腥味，是不是没拔毛的鸽子煮的。”小孩为了逗着港生笑，看他的梨涡，夸大其词。<br/>
“以前你妈妈，逼你连汤里的鸽子都啃了，你还不是泪眼鼓鼓的照做，鸽子汤多有营养啊，不放那些调料，不是伤口怕色素沉淀嘛。”港生看着刚刚还有些陌生的少年，现在再看他没有怎么变，还像个小孩子。<br/>
港生也舀起一勺咂摸起来，想怎么能做的这么难吃，这也是真功夫啊。<br/>
“鲁医生还没有把你搞到手啊？”秦淼喝着汤，看似不经意的说了一句。<br/>
港生被他的话一惊，汤呛到气管里，咳嗽起来。<br/>
“咳咳...啊？”港生捏着脖子。<br/>
“他喜欢你这么多年还没搞定你，他不行让我来啊。”少年有时候就是这么直接。<br/>
“你哪只眼看出来他喜欢我，别瞎说！”港生抽冷子，听到还有点高兴，白皙的耳廓红了。<br/>
“哥你记得我说长大后要娶你吗？”他直直的看向港生。<br/>
“咳...你太小了我没当真，这和julian有什么关系。”港生被他这句话噎到，感觉喉咙里的汤没有咳干净。<br/>
“当年他在我幼小的心灵上，造成的阴影面积，是鸽子汤两倍大小......<br/>
港生跟着小淼诉说，回到那段岁月。<br/>
5年前港生还是julian的上级，港生还可以主刀，他还和现在一样宽厚且亲和。<br/>
对小淼这位小朋友，说要娶他童言无忌，付之一笑。<br/>
而平时严谨且高冷的julian居然当了真，一大一小两个A居然较起了劲。到现在julian在小淼的心里的形象还不太高大。<br/>
经常乘着查房的时候，揽着港生的肩膀对他挑眉宣示主权的笑，想到这里，秦淼狠狠咬了一口鸽子肉。<br/>
不过一件事情让他有点动容，一次查房结束后，港生和一个要好的护士姐姐，有说有笑的走出去后，鲁医生的脸上出现了从未有过的失落，他是那样一个高傲、不落下成的人，仿佛不可能有什么东西让他狼狈，可他落寞的对秦淼说：“你我都没戏。”他说完又自嘲的笑了笑，“你的机会可能比我大。”说完转身走了，那个萧索的白大褂印在他的脑海里。<br/>
港生听在耳朵里几乎是不相信的，他一脸疑惑的看着秦淼。<br/>
“我不知道是什么原因让他不敢表达，如果仅仅是因为你是个beta的话，这个理由也不够充分。”<br/>
港生知道是因为血缘这道坎，这道像三峡大坝一样高的坎。<br/>
看港生不相信，他继续讲。<br/>
秦淼要做最后一次手术，也是最难的一次手术，他躺在手术台上，julian带着口罩，居高临下的看着他，用一种很傲娇的语气和他说：“把我最爱的人，借给你一会吧。”<br/>
港生听到小淼的话脑子嗡的一声，这话比他碗里的鸽子还难消化。<br/>
秦淼看他陷入了自我怀疑，顽皮的对他说：“我承认，我没有他那么爱你，但是你如果无法对他动心，还是投入我的怀抱吧。今天怎么没看到他。”<br/>
“臭小子别闹我了，他去开会了。”港生低下头笑了，收敛了一下，不好意思的情绪，又开始吃了起来。<br/>
“那我要多吃一会，他要知道你和我出来吃饭，还不得气死，哈哈哈想想就开心。”秦淼戳着碗里难以下咽的食物，不知道，该靠什么去消磨时间。<br/>
秦淼这次来，只是来看看，他的港生哥哥过的好不好，他在说往事时，看出来港生对julian也有意，他忽然释然了，他还没有开始的初恋，他的白月光哥哥还是封存他心中，保持那个最美好的样子吧。<br/>
julian这个人足够强，所以他不需要讨好任何人，他的坏脾气也从不用隐藏。<br/>
港生回到科室，他已经开会回来，看见港生进了门先松了口气，然后听见小v他们盘问港生和那个小帅哥去哪了，听见港生说去吃了个饭，眼睛瞪大了，又飞快的压下来了。<br/>
之后港生和楚涵说小淼今年高考，上了一个外地的高校，他默默的听着，隐藏在眼镜后的眼睛闪过复杂的各种情绪，港生一边说一边观察着他。<br/>
港生竟然真的从julian脸上，看出了些隐忍的不快。<br/>
港生忽然有一点点的心酸，如果他真的在乎自己，会有多少次难过，都要忍下，才能让港生毫不知情。<br/>
从这一刻，港生开始想要了解他，走到他的身边。<br/>
之后两天，港生开始细心的观察julian，发现了许多之前从没注意到的细节。<br/>
包括julian只有生气，讽刺人，才会咧出整排牙齿笑，平时他都是抿嘴笑。<br/>
但两个人独处的时候，julian会对他那样笑，他露牙笑有点傻，显然是笑的搂不住了，顾不上形象。<br/>
他从来对港生都是特别的，这种偏爱藏在生活的各个细节里。<br/>
一次午休，公园放风，阿万和港生走在一行人后面，他悄悄的问阿万那年运动会的事情<br/>
阿万的回答很好笑，“谁敢运动以后，在他眼前晃，他捂着鼻子拧着眉毛嫌弃的模样，让你自己怀疑自己是坨行走的狗屎，我们都离他远远的。”<br/>
港生这才想起来当时，大家都在他们周围热身，站在julian身边的是自己，而且julian把一条粉色毛巾挂在他的脖子上，运动会结束后那条毛巾不见了。<br/>
港生热气腾的一下顶到脑门上，他明白了一切，让julian有反应的是自己，而且那块毛巾，应该是被julian偷走了。<br/>
被发情期加心病折磨的港生，瘦了一点，他的脸从最初的瓜子发展到西瓜子，这两天又变回了瓜子,人一瘦就更俊了，加上激素的变化整个就像加了层柔化滤镜，更招眼了。<br/>
术前会拍照记录，患者坐在办公室白色的幕布前面，湘湘拿着单反拍照，她让那个女患者换个姿势，可那个女孩扭过脸来，湘湘噗嗤一声轻笑出来，站他旁边的阿万咳嗽了几声，才压下了她的笑。<br/>
等患者出去，楚涵才问湘湘憋着笑什么呢。<br/>
湘湘一想起来就好笑说：“刚刚那个患者在病房的时候，说了一个很好笑的事情。她去排队验血，排好了队，中途有事要出去一下，她就让前面的大哥给她看一下位置，她回来以后挺感谢大哥的，排队无聊的就和大哥没话找话，说自己来做双眼皮，问那个大哥做什么项目，那个大哥很尴尬的说，割包皮。她讲完这件事情，全病房都静了，随后哄堂大笑，还有一个病人更搞笑她说：“你应该说好巧哦，我们都是割点皮。”<br/>
“我现在都不能看她的脸，一看就想起这件事情了。”湘湘的笑点太低了，笑的弯下了腰。<br/>
本来没什么，一个带点色的笑话，一旁批改病案的港生有了点不好的联想。<br/>
和对面的julian对了一个眼，julian看他脸红了，猜到了什么，拼命的往下压要咧开的嘴角，忍了一下还是心痒想调戏一下。<br/>
四周无人注意，julian把手握成圈，放在嘴前，舌头顶起脸颊，他的卧蚕鼓起来，眼睛变得细长，很撩很媚。<br/>
随着他手上下套弄几下，精瘦的脸颊被顶起放下，几次后，港生脑子嗡的一声保险丝烧断了，就像被人掐住了脖子，头憋的又红又大，低下头瘪了一下下嘴唇，后抬起头来看julian。<br/>
julian咬着下嘴唇笑，一脸你太可爱了的表情。<br/>
港生脑子里一朵蘑菇云升空，又垂下头露出软软的头顶给julian看。<br/>
忙的差不多了，港生溜回自己办公室的路上被狼叼到了狼窝里。<br/>
“把你叫我办公室，是让你看看，我帮<br/>
她挑的生日礼物。”julian嘴里的她就是莲好。<br/>
港生无奈的眼翻了翻，明明很在乎还要把关系搞那么对立。<br/>
港生坐在桌前翻着他手机，看着购物车，julian站在那里从背后弯着腰，一只手撑在桌子上，圈着他，julian的鼻息拂过他的头顶，他厚实的胸膛贴着他的后背，浑厚的心跳声，从背后的肉传到他身上，震动那么让人焦躁，港生感觉整个背又痒又刺，想起刚刚那个撩人的动作，港生别扭的缩了缩身子，躲julian凑过来看手机的身子。<br/>
“怎么了，晃来晃去的，怕挨？”julian有力的手抓住他的肩膀不让他磨来磨去，他有点心猿意马。<br/>
“我背后痒。”港生假装反手去抓痒，推开julian的禁锢。<br/>
“我给你挠，你自己又挠不到，你要是不让挠就是在躲我！”julian还能不知道他的那点小心思<br/>
港生一时语塞，不知道如何辩驳。<br/>
被这个巧言令色的登徒子扒了外面的白大褂。<br/>
julian撩开他的黑色薄毛衣，露出一片糯白的皮肉，港生觉得难堪，手向后扯，“挠，别掀”<br/>
julian嘴角向下撇，背着港生两个眉毛向上飞了飞，手伸进去，港生弓了下腰，手受惊了一样缩到胸前。<br/>
julian指甲剪的太短，挠不到重点，酥麻的感觉爬上了港生的脖颈，耳朵、甚至是头皮越挠越痒。<br/>
他感觉连胸前那两点，也痒起来了，他胸口抵在桌子上蹭了蹭，被julian发现了。<br/>
“怎么前面也痒，给你挠一下。”他语气无比的正经，就是藏在港生背后的脸上的笑容，有点太放浪了。<br/>
他双手以讯雷之速，绕过腰侧，握住他前面两团，港生没来得及反应就被锁住了要害。<br/>
“嗯。”港生闷哼了一声，一下被捏住的酥麻感往他下身去了。<br/>
“哪里痒啊，是这里吗。”julian整个身子压在他背上，用指缝夹他的乳尖，用气息吹他的耳根。<br/>
“最近...嗯那个地方很怪。”港生噎了一下，脸红着小声说。<br/>
julian的指尖将他小小的乳尖，怼到他富有弹性的肉里，感受他的软肉，包裹住他指尖的一点点温存，“怎么了。”<br/>
“好像在长什么，会莫名其妙的痒起来，你别抠..啊难受。”港生不知道那是难受还是舒服，他只能感觉他下身好像起了反应。<br/>
julian扳过他的身体，“我给你看看。”<br/>
“会有人来，回去看吧。”港生拉着自己的衣服老实的让人心疼。<br/>
“当然是现在有症状看了，去诊床上拉上帘，我办公室不敲门没人敢进来。”julian拖着他来到床边，港生现在也有点情动，脑子有点不好使。<br/>
港生坐在床上，julian站在他面前，往上掀起他的衣服。<br/>
白软的隆起上，挺着两个被玩的有点硬的小东西。julian低下头凑过去。<br/>
大片的白肉上有一小抹深色，像广阔无垠的雪地里掉了两颗小红豆，这样看julian忍不住说：“你的肉真会长。”<br/>
港生听出了julian的潜台词，先是一压眉，把眼窝挤的更深了，忍不住说：“因为我胖，所以胸口有肉很正常。”<br/>
julian歪过头笑的一脸宠溺：“哪里胖了，你就是有点软肉，而且最近都瘦了。”julian有些心疼的晃了晃脑袋。<br/>
港生听了他温柔像情话的告白，心里出了连环车祸，心脏都跳烂了。他提起手臂，横在前面挡住胸口，头歪在一边，回避julian焦灼的视线。<br/>
“这样怎么看，放开。”julian拨开他的手，用掌心盖在他乳尖上往上推。<br/>
港生不敢叫出声了，手抓着julian的袖子减缓他的动作。<br/>
“是在发育，O生产后是需要哺乳的，腺体植入后你的乳腺在改变。”julian食指拨弄着他胸前的小豆子，看弹回来再震几下十分的有趣。<br/>
港生弄的脊椎连着下边都舒服极了，他生理反应下身湿了一片：“怎么会这样，我怎么以前不知道。”<br/>
黑色的毛衣被他夹在下巴，一点点乳晕被搓的饱胀红透。<br/>
“因为以前我们上生理课的时候，你们B都在睡觉。”julian捏着他的乳尖拧搓着，口气里充满了牢骚。<br/>
港生被他指纹刮的乳蕾，一根线麻到了心里，脚趾头抠在鞋里，有些断断续续抽噎着说：“你...这是对我们beta有多大意见，是不是......可以不要弄了。”<br/>
他比上嘴唇饱满的下嘴唇，向下垂着有点可怜。<br/>
julian不是对他们beta有意见，而是对他是个b有很大的怨念：“没检查完，再看看发育情况”他两只手握住他膏软的两团，感受着它变得潮湿，乳尖揉硬了，乳峰揉软了。<br/>
他显然是摸上了瘾不肯放开，看着港生被拧的一缩一缩的，就觉得他哪都可爱。<br/>
julian低下头轻轻吻了一下港生松软的头顶，就是这种小动作更让港生满面通红，好像在谈办公室恋情，在私下偷情，垂着眼，头都要低到挡着julian摸他胸口的地步。<br/>
“你怎么这么大岁数了脸皮这么薄。”julian把他的黑毛衣放下了，又用手掐住了他细腻的脸颊，“我看掐起来也不薄啊。”<br/>
港生甩开他的手，摸摸脸颊，皱着眉头有些生气，平直的眉毛拧的飞起来了。<br/>
julian看惹恼了他，曲起腿弯下腰，胳膊穿过他的腋下，把他抱紧，晃了晃身子有点撒娇的意味：“好了别生气了，回去我再帮你看，现在不看了。”<br/>
港生被他搂的紧紧的，头歪在他肩膀上想，他只会和自己服软，原来是因为喜欢。<br/>
julian侧过头，吻了吻他后颈的腺体，这个紧紧拥抱的姿势，给了两个人相爱相守的感觉......。<br/>
julian的头搭回港生的肩膀上，满足的叹息了一声，如果能再来一次，回到过去，他还是想融到港生整个青春里，即使那个港生无知无觉，对他视若无睹，他依旧甘之如饴。<br/>
港生以前对他没心思，拒绝不了他，现在喜欢了更拒绝不了他，连他要陪自己回家过夜都拒绝不了，而且他的借口非常的冠冕堂皇，那个要命的日期又快到了，julian守着他简直寸步不离。<br/>
两个在这张床上酣战过很多次，再一起躺在上面盖着被子纯睡觉，多少有些别扭。<br/>
南方的冬天不至于冷到冻死人，但没有空调很受罪，他家卧室空调坏了一直懒得修，他年轻火力壮，两个人一起躺在姜黄色的羊毛床垫上，港生没一会被窝就被他的体温哄的暧暖的了，而某个冷血动物不习惯没空调，在旁边冻的打摆子。<br/>
“你真行！”julian这三个字是从牙缝里挤出来的。<br/>
“我没觉得冷啊。”港生翻过身来，看着对面被子里，像生气一样，抱着肩膀的大少爷。<br/>
“我比你体脂低，你肉多厚啊。”julian看着港生浑身暖洋洋的，像个敦实的火炉，渴望起他身上干燥的温暖，嘴里却口是心非的毒舌起来。<br/>
“你别有事没事就嘴臭，大不了我给你取取暖。”港生掀开自己的被子让出一点位置。<br/>
julian这条精明的眼镜蛇，滑溜的很，飞快钻进去，带进去一股西伯利亚的寒流，港生这才感受到的身体真的很冷，冰冷的脚碰到港生的腿，港生心疼起来，伸出自己暖暖的脚丫，夹住julian大却骨感的脚。<br/>
从来都没有人这么疼他，这么暖他，julian不是第一时间想到性，而是连心都被他热软的脚融化了。<br/>
港生感受着julian脚上，传来的阵阵凉意，“还冷吗，冷的话我搂着你。”julian现在也成了港生的软肋。<br/>
julian顺水推舟的搂上去，港生像一个大毛绒玩具，抱在怀里，饱满软绵的皮肉，包裹着一点点硬质的骨头，一切刚刚好，港生骨架不大，所以藏肉，只有抱起来，才知道他的肉都藏在什么可爱隐秘的地方。<br/>
港生说是搂着他，却因为身高的原因变成了被搂的对像，julian结实富有弹性的臂膀枕在港生的头下面。<br/>
“晚上别流口水在我的胳膊上。”julian纯属没话找话，破坏暧昧气氛。<br/>
港生先自省的咽咽口水，又发现不对：“我从不流口水。”说完不满的，抿起嘴，嘴角向下撇。<br/>
他颜色好看的薄唇上下一碰，julian就要不行了，嘴上也不吃亏：“那年我们去临市开会，坐高铁，你坐我旁边，靠着我肩膀上睡着了，流下的口水把我的白衬衣胸口，搞湿了一大片。”<br/>
julian这个促狭鬼，侧着脸在港生的耳边轻轻的描述那个丢脸的过程，眼睛还在他脸颊上下扫。<br/>
港生羞愤难当，鼓鼓的鼻子因为气愤鼻孔张大，显的更圆了，julian想凑过去亲一下他的鼻尖，港生的头也凑过来，julian都快闭上眼睛了，港生一个加速头撞在julian的头上。<br/>
“啊你恼羞成怒了，说不过就打人。”julian揉着额头，吃了亏脸上还带着笑，好像被港生打开心了。<br/>
“你闭嘴睡觉，再说我还撞你。”港生本来带着媚意的眼睛上挑着瞪他，瞪的julian受用极了。<br/>
“你撞我我就亲你，亲死你。”julian一双含情带电琉璃猫眼，看着他动情的说。<br/>
港生听他直白的话，心里乐开了花，憋不住表情，掀起被子把julian的头往被子里一捂，这才扬起头笑了，julian在这个盛满港生奶香的被窝里，手伸到他的肚子上挠他的肉。<br/>
julian的动作顶起被子，像被子里钻了只大狼狗，港生隔着被子按他的肢体，脸上的笑加深了，在被窝的腿乱踢。<br/>
julian忽然掀开被子，像蝙蝠一样把被子撑在身上，嘴张开一些，眼睛晶亮像个孩子一样， 看着躺在他身下的港生，扑上去把被子罩在两个人身上，两个大小伙都陷入到饱含对方气味的温柔乡里，被子外看不出两个谁占了上风，只能看到战况很激烈。<br/>
莲好生日，julian说他去办点事情，港生先到，病刚好的莲好，见大儿子来了很欣喜，平时十指不沾阳春水，今天要洗手做羹，和阿姨在厨房忙活，嫌港生碍手碍脚踢了出去，陪德瑞散步，德瑞是海哥下属送的哈士奇，已经8个月了，莲好一直当儿子养，穿着假领子带着领结，看起来帅的不行，其实二的一比。<br/>
八个月是兼具成年体型和顽皮性格的年纪，不是港生遛它是它溜港生，这个庄园很大，港生被拽的满山坡跑。<br/>
后来港生放开牵引绳，由它在草坪上撒欢，自己叉开腿坐在地上揪草，看着天上薄薄的云流动，德瑞跑到了一颗苹果树下刨着什么，港生一开始没注意，时间一长，好奇的凑过去，它可能属兔子的，草皮被破开一大块，它身体两边堆起来了小土堆。<br/>
港生赶忙拦着它不让他挖，这狗不会汪汪的叫，它嗷呜嗷呜的嚎个不罢休，港生看已经这样了草皮也补救不了，由它开心吧，一会再给它填上，这个溺爱弟弟脑子不好的哥哥真是太纵容了。<br/>
二瑞从土里刨出来一个盒子，屁颠屁颠的像献宝一样叼给港生看，一脸我最帅了吧的表情，简直和他哥julian一个死样子。<br/>
这是一个粉色的油漆铁盒子上面画满了蔷薇荆棘，漆料已经褪色，边角都有点锈迹，年道有点长。<br/>
没有上锁他掀开，里面放着一封信，和一小块勋章，港生一打眼就认出那个东西，那是他还是学生会主席时，颁给骨干成员的荣誉勋章，他当时也是中二，其他成员都一副，哪怕下馆子挫一顿，也比发这个强，蔫了吧唧的样。只有少年时的鲁德培像一个受勋的骑士，眼睛里的星辰闪烁，问他能不能帮他别上。<br/>
港生摸着二瑞的狗头：“完了是你哥的东西，让他知道非剥了你的狗皮。”<br/>
二瑞听到要扒他狗皮，开心的四只脚离地欢脱的蹦起来，完全没听明白。<br/>
港生看着信封上写着to华港生，抽开信。<br/>
你很可能永远看不到这封信，一个爱上自己哥哥的人，一个悲惨的人的自白，我不相信命运，命运就把你赐给我，让我陷入到你温柔宽厚的微笑里，让我沉浸在你的包容体贴里，然后再告诉我，我不能爱你，一辈子都不能爱你，可爱有错吗，我爱上你时，你还不是我的哥哥，爱上你以后，我又收不回对你的爱，如果爱能轻易收回，爱还能称之为爱吗？<br/>
可我也怕你厌恶我，如果当你的弟弟是条好出路，那我愿意一辈子陪着你，守着你，将我所有的贪欲与不甘锁在这个盒子里，埋在这棵禁忌的苹果树下，直到你我长眠，不知道来世不做兄弟，有没有缘分做爱人。<br/>
最后再容我放肆一下，写给我最爱的港生。<br/>
日期的落款是他与妈妈相认的那一年。<br/>
直到一滴晶莹的泪，啪嗒一声滴在铁盒里，港生才被它的声响给唤回神。<br/>
他完全的感同身受，知道他是自己的弟弟还是爱上了他，更何况他少年动心一生都心动。<br/>
港生犹豫要不要把信带走，想了一下又把盒子埋回去了，julian关上的那扇门，今天已经被他推开了，再也关不上了。<br/>
以后都由他来，连表白也由他来好了，港生埋上盒子做了这个决定。<br/>
四个人坐在饭桌上，像真正的一家四口，来之前港生喷了大量的气味阻隔剂，导致阿好一直蒙在鼓里，没发现大儿子的变化，笑的温婉给他乘汤。<br/>
哥俩并排坐一起，julian左手拿着筷子，两个人的胳膊就莫名其妙打架，之前没少在一起吃饭了，这点默契早就培养好了，都是井水不犯河水，所以互不影响行云流水， 港生觉察出来是自己的慌乱，打破原有的平衡。<br/>
迟来十年的告白，再见到julian心跳不受控制，像刚跑完一场马拉松。<br/>
港生调整了一下呼吸，给julian夹了一块汤年糕，觉得是男人，喜欢就要有行动，坦荡一点。<br/>
julian心里很受用，嘴上的便宜一点也不少占，“让我多吃，好有力气好好干活吗？”<br/>
港生手里的筷子差点抖桌子上，自己那种程度的主动、坦荡，碰见julian的调情，像热刀切黄油，笔直斩于马下。<br/>
不是港生太腼腆，是julian欺人太甚。<br/>
“咳咳。”海哥呛住的咳嗽声，救港生出热油锅。<br/>
“您没事吧！”大家都去关心这个，咳的眼都睁不开，表情依旧很复杂的老父亲。<br/>
阿好给他拍着背，他佝偻着背，白头发瞬间长出了好几根。<br/>
之后两个人小小声的交头接耳，讨论julian脖子后的伤，是虫子咬的还是什么，搞得神神秘秘的，过程中海哥一点汤都不敢喝了。<br/>
julian要是知道他一语成谶，就让港生多给他夹两块年糕了，<br/>
两个人密切关注的那一天，在甜蜜又别扭的复杂心情下降临了。<br/>
这个隆冬的夜，长的、躁动的，像春天野猫嚎叫的绮夜，快来，花都开好了，一起奔向密林深处。<br/>
空调修好了，寒夜胜春朝<br/>
“我是不是，不该去上班了。”港生气喘吁吁的从julian身上翻下去，爬到旁边的床单上休息。<br/>
“前三天不要上，后面我在你身边应该没事，对了我有东西给你。”julian发丝散乱随意的披散着，和平时禁欲一丝不苟的背头不同，这幅性感慵懒的模样，只有港生一个见过。<br/>
他从床上站起身来，腰间只剩一条黑色内裤，黑色的面料下鼓起一大包，布料都洇透了，里边还渗出白色的精斑，是刚刚被港生的肉蹭射的。<br/>
大片蜜色的肌肉氤氲着运动后的水汽，他背过身往外走，挺翘的臀部上沾的紧紧的布料，展示出他紧实的肌肉群。<br/>
从客厅回来他拿回来一个紫色丝绒礼盒，递给已经裹上被子的港生。<br/>
港生坐起身来，被子掉到他肚子上，胸口的壕沟划过一颗汗珠，打开盒子港生肉眼可见的石化了。<br/>
“你让我上班带吗，我不弄。”港生的脸刷一下赤红了，看着盒子里一根透明粗大的电动玩具。<br/>
“你想什么呢，不过我觉得是个好提议。”julian怕港生嫌弃他，正脱下脏掉的内裤，还用内裤擦了一下自己半软的东西。<br/>
“那你送这个给我干嘛。”港生拎起来看，它透明的器身中间还有一条内芯装的紫色液体。<br/>
“里边装的是我的精液，我不在给你用的。”julian故意逗他。<br/>
“不，我不用。”港生脸上滚烫，像那东西会让他怀孕一样，被他飞速的丢到一边。<br/>
“你嫌弃我，不开心了，我没骗你，里边装的提纯的信息素，是和精液差不多功效啊。”julian胯步上了床。<br/>
“什么？你脖子上的伤，是这么搞出来的。”港生直起身把他拽过来，看他脖子上的创口，强行取信息素过程很痛苦的，julian简直是把他整个人都献给了他，把自己当一剂药。<br/>
“你劲真大拉疼我了。”julian这个人最懂服软做低，这样一说，港生放开他的手腕，柔柔的圈住他的胳膊。把他搂在怀里，手脚都轻了。<br/>
“怕疼，你还做这个。”港生都不知道说他什么好了，反正是满心的愧疚，把创可贴慢慢的给他贴上。<br/>
“我怕你辛苦嘛。”julian看港生又捧起那个东西，有点坏坏的翘着嘴角<br/>
“可我不会弄。”港生看了一下，还是决定放回盒子里，珍藏起来当定情信物。<br/>
“我教你用。”julian截住他想放回去的手，眼里掠夺的光烧起来了。<br/>
julian又把他推在松软的被褥上，他怕港生着凉，把被子捂在他的肚子上，手掰开他还湿漉漉的腿根，蜂蜜色的指尖掌心都陷到他丰腴的白肉里去。<br/>
港生的视线被肚子上的被子遮挡住，就看见julian宽阔的脊背拱起，他头埋在他后面是什么样子都看不到。<br/>
港生富有弹性的两瓣压在床上，压平挤出两侧的肉，更显膏腻，细软的像，正要化开的发泡奶油。<br/>
julian曲起港生两条笔直的腿，臀尖离开了床单，有了给他祸害的空间。<br/>
屁股翘的男人，为什么性感，因为他们的欲望藏的特别深，掰开厚软的臀肉，藏在深处的肉口在刚刚的那几场情事中，被julian用口和手侍候的软烂，红艳，稍稍扩张，透明的由细渐粗的硅胶棒，慢慢的推开吸涌的肉壁伸进去，julian都能从棒身的反像上看到，那些息肉，如软体动物般闪着蠕动淫靡的光。<br/>
看着深红色的腔肉吸紧棒身，再涌动的推出它，又有趣又迎人，可julian更想看的是港生的反应，他打开了开关，按摩棒比指头粗很涨，转动起来，港生难耐的摇了几下臀。<br/>
那东西震动起来，一边震一边一点点释放着julian的花香，就相当于两个julian，在散发他迷人的味道，港生闭上眼皱起眉，溺死在这撩人的香绯中。<br/>
julain帮他拉好下面的被子，连他的脚都包在里边，躺回他的身侧，侧躺着，一只手撑着头看港生在欲潮侵袭下的脸。<br/>
港生睁开眯着的眼瞟一下，julian过分专注端详的晶莹猫眼，伸出一只手挡住julian的视线，捂在自己脸上，被julian把手掰过来，吻了吻掌心，塞回了被子里，“给我看一下嘛。”julian原来清冽的嗓音，娇软起来，O都没有他会撒娇。<br/>
港生平直的眉毛，挑起的眉梢都晕红了，藏满了摇曳的风情。他脸侧到离Julian远的另半边，用脸颊蹭枕头的布料，他蹭着张开嘴，一些细碎的咛语，细不可查。<br/>
julian赤裸着身体，拧着的腰侧肌肉，在最低点转上，他侧身的曲线，起承转合的热辣性感，下面诚实的家伙能看出他有多爱港生。<br/>
港生的头转回来，脸庞太白皙了，有什么颜色都被衬的亮眼，眉眼的黛色，嘴唇的红润，美的像幅工笔画，他下颌青色的胡茬，在他愉悦的扬起头拧动脖颈时，有种野性的美，julian的手心包上他有肉的下巴，手心蹭的连带着心尖一阵骚痒，<br/>
julian突出的喉结，随着港生身体的抽动，上下滑动着，港生睫毛像风吹过的花瓣颤动着，又刚好能映衬上julian情动的反应。<br/>
港生其实想对julian表白，又想起那句名言，男人在床上说的话都不是真话，想想一定要挑一个正式场合对他表白 。<br/>
爱说不出口，港生就转过头，把它们转化成吻送到julian的嘴里。<br/>
港生主动的亲吻，抚摸让julian情难自已，迅速粗重的鼻息，热力十足的口舌吸吮住，港生试探的舌尖。<br/>
呼吸和气味纠缠起来了，这一刻连心跳都同步了，两情相悦便是如此，比过毫无感情的肉欲征服。<br/>
两个人吻到踢开被子，身上的因为血管的奔涌皮肤呈现红了一个色号的情状，两个人面对面搂在一起，julian的腿夹住了港生的腿，蜜色的大腿上有着分明的肌肉线条，两条腿缠住港生一条丰盈白皙的腿，像两条肌肉有力的蟒蛇，强迫与一条浑身雪白的母蛇交臡。<br/>
julian修长的手指拉开港生遮住一半的臀部，那东西缓缓转出来，又被他怼进去了，港生被撞的，在julian的口中，惊呼了一声，就又被他的亲吻夺取了呻吟的主动权。<br/>
他握着按摩棒的尾端，在他泥泞的蜜穴里抽插着，港生要被送上高潮，抓住他的手，嘴脱开他的纠缠：“慢点....慢点。”<br/>
julian先是装模作样的慢慢弄了一会，又抽弄的快了一些，港生这回抓紧了他的肩膀，嘴里的叹息连同唾液被吞了个干净。<br/>
“啊...太快了..啊”港生逃开他不依不饶的蜜口甜舌逃到他的肩窝。 港生手想要抓他的胳膊，抓到他沉甸甸的火热。<br/>
港生抬起头，虚着迷蒙眼眸关心的问他：“难受吗要不要弄一下。”<br/>
“帮我蹭一下。”上翘的下巴往下点点，眼睛看着港生白皙粉腻的臀丘。<br/>
港生跪爬在床上，臀部撅起来，白皙的皮肤遍布红潮，粉白的像加了层朦胧的柔光，背脊沟和臀沟，像绵延山脉的壕沟，臀丘和腰背的曲线像沙漠上的风岭，julian像旅人在上面迷了路，越走越燥热干渴。<br/>
津液淋漓渗透着港生身下任何的事物，julian撩起一点淋在港生本来就布满汗液的臀尖上，揉开后，臀肉像一块牛奶冻，按摩棒动作稍大就引的两块酥糯的肉颤颤巍巍。<br/>
Julian是那种说蹭蹭不进去，就能说到做到的的狠人，他搭住港生两条腿，将棒身插到港生的腿缝，他的东西太长，港生大腿内侧的软肉还包不住它的全部，港生低头，能看见他鲜红怒张的伞头从自己白皙的腿缝里捅出来，还带着两个人的体液非常的淫乱。<br/>
julian双手掰开港生的臀肉，看着透明管道里红肉汹涌刮舔的样子，想象在他的身体的东西是他，疯狂的占有他。<br/>
他敞开的身体，正被julian的化身肆意侵犯着，震动的按摩棒没有了臀肉的阻挡很容易被紧缩的肠肉推出来，julian撞上去把它再怼回去，它好似有了julian的思维被他操纵，港生不光那一处舒爽，他的囊带也被julian的濡热蹭磨，港生的体液淋在julian的肉棒上，插入到他的腿肉中，抽擦出胶黏的声音。<br/>
仿佛是真的在肉体与灵魂的碰撞，港生大腿内侧被磨的酥麻，后面被大力的贯入，受不了震动撞击的双重刺激，身体抽搐的射出来，julian也几乎是同步，他看到，高潮后穴疯狂吸吮、律动的美景，心驰神往的激射在被磨红的软肉间。<br/>
他温存的吻走港生背上的汗，叠在一起瘫软在床上，喘息着共潮汐。</p><p>入香</p><p>     年末的最后一天，通常也是港生装扮最精神的一天，由于兢兢业业的工作每年被嘉奖的人里总会有他。<br/>
坐在领导席位的julian，翘着修长的腿，手托着腮欣赏着上台发表获奖感言的港生，现实与回忆揉在了一起，有种时空迷离的错觉，港生好像还是那个意气风发的少年，自己仍对他保有少年般的炙热情感。<br/>
港生穿着西服有别样的精致与秀美。<br/>
julian抵在手背的嘴唇勾了起来。从心内有种欣慰与热切，这么好的港生是他的了，包的如此精致，回家就能拆期盼已久的新年礼物了。<br/>
他家港生经常来，因靠近医院，通常加班到很晚便会来留宿，julian还专门弄出了一个客房给港生住。<br/>
棕红色的防盗门前，julian背靠着门牵着港生的一只手腕，磨蹭着不肯开门。<br/>
“藏什么了，不许进。”这两天港生看惯了他赖皮的样子，知道他又有什么鬼主意，眼睛在julian脸上来回瞟<br/>
“每次带你回家，都想在门口吻你。”julian两只手环住港生的腰，用水润的琥珀眸子注视着他红润的嘴唇。<br/>
看着他腮边鼓起的肉，不知道藏了多少蜜，为何会笑的这么甜，好想舔舔他的梨涡尝一尝<br/>
港生算了一下，这几年来了总有个一百多次，好危险啊，之前是怎么在狼窝泰然处之的。<br/>
“万一被人看见。”港生面薄不自在的用手指挠了挠自己的鼻翼。<br/>
Julian没有诚意的往四处望了望，他还怕没人看到呢，“现在没人速战速决，满足一下。”<br/>
julian飞快的扳过他身体，换港生被抵在门上，港生好久没见过，他毛头小子一般冲动的模样，被逗笑了，脸上咧出了一弯小月牙，julian凑上去破坏了这弯月。<br/>
侧脸弯曲的剪影，像两块不完整的拼图，辗转厮磨的想融成一体，julian薄薄的上唇竟然还有一个小巧的唇珠，这是港生用嘴唇探索到的，眼睛捕捉不到的细节。他抿着julian的上唇，三瓣绵密的唇肉粘连再分开，julian的手穿过港生的西服下摆搂紧他的腰，身体凑近了，肉就全吻住了，湿滑的舌头抵开港生微凉的牙关，港生搂住julian的肩膀觉得越吻越深，欲与爱在唇齿间堆叠。<br/>
港生怕理智消磨在滔天欲浪中，勉强退开，湿漉漉的眼睛半眯着，推julian紧实的胸口轻声的说：“进去。”<br/>
julian又叼住他的嘴唇，边吻边开了指纹锁，搂着港生进了屋，他步步紧逼，港生承受不住他的热情往后撤步，两个人从玄关吻到沙发，沙发背阻拦了港生的退路，退无可退，港生腰塌下来，仰着头被julian下颚顶的缺氧，站不稳朝后翻向沙发，他身体一失重，后背陷入柔软的皮革坐垫里，他现在摔的这个姿势通俗了讲叫四脚朝天。<br/>
差点踢到茶几上一瓶白色，像番茄酱的尖嘴瓶子。<br/>
想爬起来很难何况julian握住了他翘在椅背的腿，九分的黑色西服裤因为向下绷紧，露出袜子没覆盖的一小节白皙的脚踝，他穿着锃亮皮鞋的脚蹬动着挣扎着要起来。<br/>
julian把他的大腿推向他的胸口，叠起他的下半身，臀部就翘高了，灰黑暗花条纹西服裤的裆部绷的紧紧的，勾成他肉体饱满的形状，julian伸出一只手情色的抚摸着，在裤子中缝里，找两颗对称圆滑的小球。港生的背竖起来，脸部因羞怯和倒立涌入大量的血液，整个脸酡红。<br/>
julian的手隔着布料感受大腿的柔软和温度，手渐渐往后滑握住他撑破布料的臀肉，港生痒麻的小腿弹动了一下，被julian握住了光裸的脚踝，julian把裤腿向下拉露出他白软的腿肚，揉了几下绵软又有弹力的感觉很新奇，julian凑上去亲了起来，那个地方的神经不知道连着哪里，julian的嘴唇一碰到腿肉，整个臀部连着背部麻酥酥的痒，港生惊呼出声：“别搞。”<br/>
julian宠溺的轻笑了一下，不搞那里，又去祸害别处，手延着裤裆中缝的地方，往后移，过了会阴在富有弹性的两团中找到那个地方抠弄起来。港生的血更上脸了。<br/>
虽然有点隔靴抓痒，但这种被人穿着正装玩弄的感觉还是很羞耻的。<br/>
从港生的角度，julian衣冠楚楚的一根发丝都没有乱，低着头抚摸着他的屁股，好像在研究工作一般的神情专注，金丝框后的眼神望到哪里，哪里着火，更不要说他抿着一点点笑玩世不恭的招人。<br/>
港生被摸的情动，臀丘的中间就分泌出一点爱液把他暴露的一点尊严都没有，julian的笑容更胜了，看着那变深的小坨水迹，想着他敦厚的外表下，无人可见的放浪只有自己欣赏，港生感觉到自己后面湿了羞愧难当，奋力一搏一个鲤鱼打挺，坐了起来，骑在了沙发靠背和julian的胯中间。<br/>
julian没想到他有这样的爆发力，也知道他是因为害羞才这么猛烈的反抗更觉得可爱，一只手托住他的屁股一只手勾住他的腿，让他挂在自己的腰上。<br/>
“你不知道自己穿制服有多好看，幸亏外人一年只能看几次，以后可以单独穿给我看吗？”julian说着话，用挺直的鼻尖磨蹭着，港生下巴一点点的胡茬，呢喃的少年音软软的让他没法拒绝。<br/>
港生点点头，胡茬搔的他鼻子有点痒。<br/>
julian开心的啃了口港生的下巴：“我还想试试警服。”<br/>
港生笑着撇过脸，“试你条铁啊。”<br/>
julian将下身撑起的帐篷往港生腿间顶了顶：“那就试试我这条铁。”<br/>
港生腿根被他烫的，连带着心窝一热，那句痴线，淹没在口舌搅拌的声音中。<br/>
两人满身劲头没处用，都急切的没了章法，julian双手捧住他的双臀将他托举着，把那丰盈的肉捏的死死的，而港生勾着他的脖子，julian将他举的很高，头颅疯狂的摇摆亲他扬起的下颌。<br/>
下托的大手揉弄着他的屁股，港生感受着捏住又放开的力道，julian骨感的手揉入他膏软的肌体，港生将自己都交给他了，环抱住他的肩膀用脸颊蹭着他的耳朵，<br/>
托着走了几步，绕到沙发的正面，将他轻柔的放在上面。<br/>
港生斜靠在沙发上，欣赏美男宽衣解带，他利落的脱下西服外套，挺阔的胸膛快要撑开衬衣，食指扣住领结，单手拉掉墨绿色的领带，仰起的头颅，剑眉梢头一点暗红，郎艳独绝，他又微垂下头抬眼看港生，眼睛还扫扫点点的不老实，肖长的指尖解开一颗颗瓷色的扣子。<br/>
大片焦糖色的肌肤裸露出来，白色领口的夹角渐渐变大，锁骨对称向两旁展开，骨翅曲线优美舒展。<br/>
除去衬衫，肌肤鼓涨的弧度，像上等的皮质沙发隆起的软包，不用触碰，都能感受到它弹性十足的触感。<br/>
他天生骨架挺阔舒展，肌肉自然的包裹其上，富裕着雄性原始之力。<br/>
拿起桌上的瓶子，瓶子里奶白色的液体，就像港生情欲酣畅之后的莹亮热液,用修长的手指握住，挤出一点，鲜红的舌尖舔上去，一点白色津液留在他舌头上，<br/>
尝到像奶油般香甜的味道，julian的脸刹那红了，像是害羞又像是情动。<br/>
港生看着这香艳的画面耳廓发热，但一头雾水，julian闭上眼睛哒了一下味，睁开盛满热爱的眼眸说：“你信息素味道的乳油，我找人定制的。”<br/>
拿起那瓶乳液淋在自己蜜色胸膛上，粘稠的液体遇到高温，变得像水一般流动起来，好似情欲的岩浆，堆叠溢出从他深色的肌肤滑下，几道白浊在胸肌和腹肌的壕沟里弯弯绕绕的，留下一条条亮晶晶像蜗牛爬过的水迹。<br/>
“我幻想过被它包裹，就像被你标记一样，可它没有你味道好。”julian手指兜住滑到他腹部上的液体往上推，将液体揉匀在他的胸口上，茶色的凸起也挂上一层水汽，港生盯着他的乳尖喉咙紧了紧。<br/>
眼睛顺着继续往下流的津液，来到他性感的腹毛，液体和眼神侵入的路线被皮带阻隔，julian看到港生盯着他的腹部看，施施然的打开皮带扣。<br/>
人鱼线和耻骨之间勒着一根黑色的带子，拉开拉链包裹稀少布料的巨物弹出来，他穿了条布料稀少的子弹头丁字裤，撑起来高挺的帐篷更有看头了。<br/>
julian拿着那液体挤在顶端，像自己激射出的东西，他把饱含港生味道的液体涂在肉棒上，隔着撑薄的内裤自亵着，黑色的布料撑到最顶端透着怒涨的暗红。<br/>
港生还斜躺在沙发上，西服裤下被julian撩的早已与他同等硬度，julian握着那瓶乳油走到近前，两条腿夹住他的一个膝盖，抬起手将液体悉数淋下，甜腻的味道在两个人中间飘荡，比起港生的味道确实有点腻，乳油到了港生潮热的身体上变的透明稀薄，打湿了他的白衬衫，julian拉开港生的西裤拉链，扣子没开，那活的头顶着内裤的布料，卡在拉链之间，也被淋上了粘液。<br/>
把瓶子放回茶几，俯下身隔着透亮的布料，揉捏起港生的丰肉，摸到他爱的胸口处，港生敏感的小凸起要多照顾一下，食指指尖按上去，像玩滚珠一样玩乳蒂，港生潮红的脸颊，盛着两颗集聚水光的眼睛，更明亮了,缩着身子抿着嘴难耐又舒爽的在julian的手中颠倒。<br/>
从裤子里拉出港生湿透的衬衣，手塞入其中手直接，接触黏滑的皮肤很舒服又滑的色情，衣服被掀开一点点，湿润的乳尖微微的凉，港生被julian摸着腰，第一次觉得原来乳头凉都会有快感。<br/>
港生被蹂躏的身体酥麻瘫软，慢慢从靠背上往下滑，肉靡上满是变的透明的粘液，他吸着气，挺动逃避着，渐渐变成屁股坐在沙发上，半个身子已经在地毯上。<br/>
终于挺不住，爬在地毯上，julian拉起他的腰让他跪趴着，腰和屁股没有衬衫的包裹，露出他的粉白脂肉，下沉的腰上两个腰窝更明显了，皮带勒紧的两片臀瓣的沟壑中也透出港生的味道，那一小片湿潦，已经晕成了一大片，他准备好了结合的湿度等待着julian的进入。<br/>
julian急切的没时间完全褪下两个人的衣物，他只拉开了自己的内裤，把港生的内裤西裤拉到臀丘以下。<br/>
他看着港生润白下身，还是有点恍惚自己真的要得到他了吗，竟然有些悠悠忽忽云里飘，用自己的热爱，磨着通往港生心房的肉门，港生被他磨的骨酥神消以为julian又在故意使坏 ，腰拱起臀抵了一下：“进来，别鬼混。”港生脸抵在胳膊上话说的可怜。<br/>
julian缓缓的推挤进去，紧致的赤洞一点点的将它吸进,这一刻不只是情动，心也动了，他探入后不动了，爬下身抱住了港生的肩膀，在他耳边厮磨：“让我感受一下你的脉搏，你的温度。”他感受着港生收缩的肠肉上跳动的血管<br/>
他第一次离港生这么近，两个人，几乎并做了一个人，港生也感受着，他从后背传来的心跳，和楔入他深处肉棒上涌动的热流。<br/>
温馨很快因为淫火交扇变作情欲，不知道是谁先动了起来，耐不住的肉腻厮磨，狂抽急捣，julian结实的腿根撞到港生的臀肉上，肉拍肉加上水声积蓄起来一垒垒像浪花拍岸。<br/>
julian要恨不得连两个囊袋都钻到他的身体里，双手撑在地面上，像是做伏地挺身，大力的夯入，港生被他撞的身体往前倾，穿着皮鞋的腿一弹一放。两个人接触的肌肤，沾上从港生肉穴中打发挤出的肌液，像破掉的泡芙被怼出了奶油。<br/>
胶黏的水声，像一首艳曲，被拉长了音调，放慢了节奏,搔挠的人骨头都痒。<br/>
暧昧的低喘，从地毯一路喊叫到了卧室的床上，隔着墙还是听的人脸颊发烫，从敞开一小条的缝隙往里瞧。<br/>
健壮修长身形的赤裸男子，被一个肤色莹白惑人的男人骑在身下，俊朗男子颦着剑眉仰着头，一只脚的所有脚指难耐的抓住被单，好像被欺负了，再仔细观察，他身上一脸老实像的男子，闭着眼，脸红的要飞出红霞，湿漉漉的衬衫敞开着，咬着那条花色老气的领带，不熟练笨拙的在骑动着，他才是那个真正被欺负的人，他连呻吟声都是细碎，被咬在嘴里的领带阻隔住了，他身下那位动情的唤他，“港生.....哥你快点.....我受不住。”像一个趴在他身下嗷嗷叫的狼崽子，装着一个不知事的乖弟弟有模有样。<br/>
港生听到julian叫他哥哥，虽然是开玩笑，但还是害羞大于心动，他赌气的啪的一声，压在julian身上，头埋在弹性良好的胸口上，脸上的汗水和julian身上的汗水混在一起。<br/>
“想压死我谋杀亲夫啊！”julian被他这个举动可爱死了，嘴上还要多占些便宜，双手捧起他的脸，坏笑着亲港生，港生气结被调戏的没法，报复的咬他含上的嘴唇，julian嘶的吸了口气一点点坐起来，抱住港生的腰把他放倒压上去，“不光谋杀亲夫，还不懂团结兄弟。”<br/>
他是懂团结兄弟，他在港生的身体成了结，两个人连在一起，不能动他还一直不能消退，他又怕动了港生会疼，就叠在一起，他爬在港生的背上一点点的吻走他的汗珠，港生嘴里嫌弃他烦，其实心里很喜欢这种，什么都不做肉挨着肉的温情，肉燎情溢。<br/>
卧室的古董钟敲响了新年的钟声，屋外传来烟花升空的啾鸣声，港生虽然现在像一只压扁的青蛙但他依旧温柔的说了声：“新年快乐。”<br/>
julian吻着他的颈侧用清澈的少年声轻轻的说：“新年快乐我爱你”<br/>
港生勉强转过头冒着落枕的风险也郑重其事对他说：“我也爱你。”<br/>
两个人微笑着，望着彼此，密不可分的跨过了一年。<br/>
一夜后，julian又变回了那个学弟，撒娇多了时常会叫他前辈哥哥学长装弱势，收起了毒舌和盛气凌人。<br/>
julian找过父亲谈他和港生的关系，他还没说什么事情，鲁大海就像什么都知道般的，手肘抵住书桌捂住额头：“你别和我说我不想听。”<br/>
“爸你知道是什么事。”julian有点意外。<br/>
“你看港生的眼神，和我看莲好的眼神一样，我们这辈子栽在她们母子手里了。也是我造的孽，20年前不是我，港生还是一个有妈疼有妈爱的孩子，后来为了莲好，牺牲他去做腺体移植手术，现在他变成这个样子，哪个正常的A能喜欢他，一辈子都爱他，就为了我那两个臭钱，我死了，谁还能管的住。”鲁大海懊悔的说，他爱屋及乌一直当港生是自己的儿子。<br/>
“你能面对今后可能，遇到一切的质疑和苛责吗孩子？”鲁大海放下掩面的手，看向julian严肃的问他。<br/>
“能。”julian不用，用言语表达去他对港生的热爱和珍惜。他直视着父亲，挺拔的高挑的身板，表明他足够强大和优秀，能够护港生周全。<br/>
“你妈妈年纪大了，别去刺激她，私底下怎么样不管，面子上过的去就行了。”手心手背都是肉，鲁大海看着和他一样情痴的儿子，挥挥手让他出去了。<br/>
春风化雨的深夜，两个人下了手术，走到医院的门口，又下起了细细密密的小雨，很和煦很温柔。<br/>
“骑单车回家吧。”港生提议在雨中漫游体会这份简单的快乐。<br/>
julian有好多年没有骑过了，放着自己的宝马不开和港生一起犯傻，开了路边的共享单车，空无一人的大街上，黄色的路灯下，雨被照的晶亮，丝丝缕缕像金色的流星雨划过夜空。<br/>
他们在路上疾驰着，港生身体前倾全力的蹬着车轮，雨水打湿了他整齐的刘海，他脸上的笑容那么明朗，julian追赶着他，修长的双腿太过长只能支起身子蹬着车子，两个人的背影消失在夜空中，从此只知道他们幸福快乐的生活着。</p><p>      黄暴小剧场：<br/>
《如何解开欲结》<br/>
“我这样万一硬一夜怎么办。”julian的欲望在身体里暴涨。<br/>
“动吧，快点...”港生想让他好受一点，说了点让julian会错意的话。<br/>
julian听了这话插在港生体内的火热变的更粗大了。<br/>
“你再说说这些要我的话.....说不定我激动的就出来了。”julian在港生耳边用色情胶黏的声音说着话，把手伸入床单与港生身体之间的缝隙，一手捏住他的乳尖，一手包住港生的伞头<br/>
港生憋着不出声，他说不出口，让他说这么羞耻的话还不如让他疼。<br/>
“你不说，我说....阿港学长...哥哥....我好喜欢你，我想待在你的里边一辈子，哪里都不去，让我日日夜夜的干你......”他边说边喘息着。<br/>
港生听着话的那只耳朵涨红成两个大，相连的下身溢出很多情潮。<br/>
“我早就想占有你，每次梦见你后都要扔掉一条内裤，我幻想过在很多地方和你做爱，在分诊台上、在诊床上、在我家的后山树林里。”julian越说越激动，揉搓港生的乳珠的手握住他全部的右胸。<br/>
“我偷过你很多东西，用过的毛巾、旧外套.....我都爬在上面，幻想过像现在这样把你压在身下，让你知道我有多么变态的爱着你。”julian的汗滴下划过港生的脸颊，港生不觉得反感，反而觉得爱一个人就是想要占有他，不管是灵与肉，港生放松绷紧的身体，扭过手扶住julian挺翘小巧的臀部，“我也想要你......”港生转回头去脸蒙在枕头里。<br/>
这句话像是点燃积蓄十年瓦斯的一个小火星，julian闭上眼睛，舔着港生的腺体，他知道他等到了，此时他收获了爱情的硕果，他耐心栽培出的小奶瓜，咬上那个犹如肉粉色花朵的印记，而身下的昂扬迸发出按耐已久的热液，港生被熨烫的麻痒，和标记的痛逼上了高潮，身体不住的颤抖着持续在快感中失神。<br/>
恐怕不是julian标记了港生的身，事实是港生早已标记了julian的心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>